Une femme dans la Communauté de l'Anneau
by OhEvery
Summary: Aimëe, fille adoptive d'Elrond, se retrouve à faire partie de la Communauté sur la demande de ce dernier. Elle cherchera ses origines et découvrira son passé. Mais que lui réserve l'avenir ?
1. Prologue

Bonjour/bonsoir ! il s'agit de ma première fiction sur le Seigneur des Anneaux, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! J'ai essayée de ne pas faire mon personnage principal une Mary-Sue, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'accepte toutes les critiques mais j'aimerais qu'elles soient constructives~

Le prologue est assez court, mais les chapitres devraient être plus long, bonne lecture !

* * *

Alors qu'une centaine d'elfes accourent vers le fin fond d'une forêt morte, un village est en flamme. Aucun habitant ne se manifeste alors que le village est sur le point d'être réduit en cendre. Dans l'une des maisons des pleures d'enfant résonne. Alors que l'un des elfes s'approche de cette dernière il découvre une petite fille recroquevillée sur elle-même au fond de sa maison. Elle est entourée de flamme pourtant aucune d'elle ne semble l'atteindre. Elrond, Seigneur d'Imladris, entre alors dans la pièce et se fraie un passage à travers les flammes. L'elfe semble étonner parce qu'il voit, qu'elle étrange pouvoir protège l'enfant ainsi ? Quand la petite l'aperçu à son tour elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

« C'est de ma faute ! C'est de ma faute ! répéta-t-elle. »

L'elfe se précipita vers elle et tendis les bras. Lorsque l'enfant fut dans ses bras il ressortie aussitôt. La petite elleth sembla s'être évanouie quand Elrond pausa un pied à l'extérieur du brasier. Il lui fallait des soins de toute urgence. Elle fut amenée en Imladris où elle y reçut les plus grands soins. L'enfant resta plusieurs jours endormis et personne ne sut dire quand et si elle allait se réveiller.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Je poste le premier chapitre juste après le prologue. Dans celui-ci vous rencontrerez réellement ma petite elfe, Aimee !**

 **Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça me ferais super plaisir ^^**

* * *

La jeune elfe ne tarda pas à grandir, et a l'âge de ses 20ans (âge humain) elle se balader dans toute la forêt qui border le palais en compagnie de son ami de toujours, Aranwë, qui était aussi son gardien. Elle grimper aux arbres, quand elle passer d'une branche à une autre on pouvait croire qu'elle planer. Les elfes d'ici l'appellent « l'elfe des aires ». Et ce jour-là en descendant d'un arbre où elle avait grimpé pour admirer la cité se coucher un elfe lui apparut. Il était plutôt grand

Lui aussi la remarqua et il s'approcha, quand elle le vis s'approcher et se leva et fis fasse à l'individu. L'homme s'inclina.

" Je vous prie de m'excuser si je vous importune. J'aimerais savoir où se trouve la cité blanche. Vous pouvez m'aidais ?

\- C'est un peu plus loin par-là.

\- Merci, oh j'oublier de me présenter, je suis Legolas fils de Thranduil. Puis-je savoir votre nom ?

\- Aimee.

\- Enchanter Aimee j'espère vous revoir."

Aimee ne rajouta rien et vis l'elfe du nom de Legolas partir en direction du palais. Au loin elle pouvait entendre Aranwë l'appeler elle l'avait un petit peu abandonner en chemin.

"Je suis là Aranwë !

\- Enfin, je te retrouve. On doit rentrer ton père va me faire la morale.

\- Ok, allons-y.

\- Oh, depuis quand tu m'écoute sans broncher ?

\- Arrêt, ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Euh si…

\- Bon, on y va ?

\- Tout de suite princesse."

Les deux elfes rentrèrent au palais. Et dans sa course pour arriver elle renversa l'étalage d'une pauvre marchande.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser.

\- Ce n'est pas grave je…"

La dame ne put finir sa phrase elle ne quitta pas des yeux Aimee qui la regarder aussi avec incompréhension. Soudain Aranwë les ramena à la réalité, il fallait vite retourner au palais. Aimee retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle chantonna quelques minutes avant d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

"Entrer !

\- Eh, petite sœur.

\- Arwen !"

Aimee se précipita dans les bras de sa sœur.

"Tu m'as tellement manqué, 3 ans ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Tu t'es bien amuser ?

\- Ça allait.

\- En tout cas je suis contente que tu sois de retour. Je vais pouvoir te poser plein de -questions.

\- Moi aussi.

\- Je commence. Tu sais pourquoi un elfe arrive au palais ?

\- Un elfe ?

\- Il m'a dit s'appeler Legolas.

\- Legolas, fils de Thranduil ?

\- Oui, tu le connais ?

\- C'est un bon ami d'Aragorn.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Mm mm.

\- Oh ! Et pourquoi il vient là ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus, demande à père.

\- Bonne idée."

Aimee se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et partie en courant vers les appartements de son père. Sur le chemin il y avait plusieurs personnes, des elfes, des nains, des hommes… elle passa près d'un autre couloir. Quand tout d'un coup elle entra dans une personne qui se trouver être le fameux Legolas. Il ne l'avait toujours pas reconnu alors elle baissa la tête et s'excusa puis elle recommença à courir.

"Attendez ! On s'est déjà vue non ?

\- Non, vous devez vous trompez.

\- Vous êtes sûr ?"

La jeune elfe ne répondit pas et repartie dans sa course. Elle arriva alors devant la porte de la chambre de son père et entendit des voix à l'intérieur. Son père était là. Elle toqua alors.

"Je vous ai demandé de ne pas me dérangeais !

\- C'est moi père.

\- Oh, je t'en prie, entre."

Aimee entra alors. Elle déboucha dans la chambre mais elle ne vis personne et elle les retrouva sur le balcon. La personne qui était avec son père était un homme, assez vieux, tenant un bâton. Quand elle entries l'homme la dévisagea.

"Elle est votre fille ?

\- Oui ma deuxième.

\- J'ignorer que vous aviez une autre fille.

\- Vous ne savez pas tout de moi, mon ami."

Elrond fit signe a sa fille de s'avancer.

"Aimee, je te présente Gandalf. C'est un magicien et un très vielle ami.

\- Enchantée.

\- Moi de même.

\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

\- Pas spécialement, ça peut attendre.

\- Et bien d'accord. De toute façon nous avions fini."

Aimee ressorti de la pièce. Son père l'interpela.

"Habille-toi de façon convenable et rejoins-moi. Un garde t'accompagnera.

\- D'accord."

L'elfinne refit le chemin inverse et revint dans sa chambre. Arwen était partie et une robe l'attendez.

"Arwen, t'es géniale."

Aimee l'enfila et on toqua à la porte. Aranwë entra.

"Je dois t'accompagner. Tu viens ?

\- Tout de suite."

Au bout de quelque minute ils débuchèrent dans une assembler. Aimee parti s'installer. Et comme par hasard juste en face de Legolas. Sauf que là il la reconnu. Il commença à se levez mais s'arrêta quand Elrond entra. Le magicien et un hobbit arrivèrent ensuite. Aimee eu de la chance. Elrond expliqua pourquoi tous étés là. L'anneau unique est réapparut. Et il faut quelqu'un pour le détruire une bonne fois pour toute. Peu à peu plusieurs personne se proposèrent et au totale il fur 9.

"Je vois que plusieurs personnes comprennent que c'est important. Néanmoins je voudrais rajouter une personne au tableau.

\- Qui donc ?

\- Ma fille.

\- Arwen ?

\- Non, Aimee."

La principale intéresser leva la tête, un peu choquer.


	3. Chapitre 2

Aimee ne bougea pas. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père voulait qu'elle parte.

« Sur le chemin qu'ils vont emprunter, il y a un endroit que je veux que tu vois. Aranwë t'accompagnera.

\- Bien, seigneur.

\- Euh stop, quelle est l'endroit que tu veux que je vois ?

\- Un village, qui te rappellera peut-être quelque chose.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je t'expliquerais tout en privé.

\- D'accord.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, ma fille et son gardien seront du voyage.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Vous pouvez vous retirez. »

Tous se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Elrond et sa fille restèrent seuls.

« Tu devrais t'assoir, Aimee.

\- D'accord mais qui a-t-il de si important pour que je parte ?

\- Il y a quelque année, tu n'étais qu'une petite fille. Je t'ai retrouvé dans un village en feu, il n'y avait plus personne. Sauf toi, en plein milieu des flammes pourtant aucune ne semblaient te toucher. Tu étais comme immunisée.

\- Tu veux dire que je ne suis pas ta fille ?

\- Pas de sang, mais dans mon cœur tu la toujours étais.

\- …

\- Quand je suis arrivé vers toi et que tu ma vue, tu as commencée à hurler que c'était de ta faute. Je t'ai récupérée et tu t'es endormie pendant très longtemps. J'ai même crue que la vie t'avait quitté. Et d'un coup tu as ouvert les yeux. Et tu m'as appelé ''Papa''. J'ai alors compris que tu avais perdu la mémoire et quand l'occasion c'est présenter j'ai tout de suite saisi ta chance de retrouver la mémoire. Voilà tu connais tout l'histoire. »

Aimee ne répondit pas, le silence régna quelques minutes. Puis elle se leva. S'approche de lui et le pris dans ses bras.

« Si tu savais comment je t'aime.

\- Tu n'es pas fâcher ?

\- Pourquoi je le serais ? Tu ma recueille et protégeais pendants toute ses années, je ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

\- J'en suis heureux, alors vas-tu faire se voyage ?

\- Bien sûr papa. »

Aimee quitta la pièce et parti dans sa chambre. Quelque minute plus tard un garde vînt la chercher pour manger. Elle entra alors dans la salle remplit des êtres de Terre de Milieux qui avait participé au conseil. Elle s'installa près de son père et de sa sœur. Les plats furent déposés devant les invités. Aimee mangea avec la grasse des elfes et fini son assiette bien plus vite que la coutume. En temps normale elle aurait pris son temps mais le regard pesant de se Legolas la gênée un peu.

« Père ? Je peux vous laissez ?

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- J'aimerais pouvoir me reposer pour le voyage. Je voudrais me retenir d'être épuiser devant ses messieurs.

\- Et bien d'accord, vas-y.

\- Merci… »

Aimee quitta alors la table et passa derrière Aranwë et tapota sur son épaule. Celui-ci se leva et suivi Aimee dans le couloir qui desservez devant sa chambre.

« Qu'es qu'il y a ?

\- On sort.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Oui, avant que père ne se doute de quelque chose et vienne par ici.

\- D'accord, allons-y. »

Les deux elfes sortirent du palais et se dirigèrent vers la forêt. Ils débouchèrent dans une clairière. Aimee s'affala sur un tronc d'arbre coupé.

« Le château m'épuise totalement. Il me tarde d'être demain pour partir d'ici. Mais avant ça, apprend moi à me battre.

\- A te battre ? Ça ne fait pas partie du règlement.

\- Discutes-tu des ordres de ta princesse ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Alors apprend moi.

\- Ok… »

Aranwë passa l'une de ses épées à Aimee et commença sa leçon. Ils passèrent ensuite à l'arc, sauf que Aranwë n'est pas très doué pour ça. Legolas arriva alors.

« Un garde qui ne sait pas faire de l'arc ?

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

\- Je suis Legolas, fils de Thranduil et depuis cette après-midi participant de la communauté de l'anneau. »

Aimee s'avança.

« Es une raison pour lui parler comme cela ?

\- Je m'en excuse si je vous ai fait du tort. Répondu-t-il à l'intention du gardien.

\- Ce n'est rien. Il me faut m'entrainer.

\- En parlent d'entrainement, voulez-vous que je vous apprenne à tirer à l'arc ?

\- Et bien… oui.

\- D'accord, je vais vous montrez. »

Legolas sortie son arc et montra une première fois à Aimee avant de le lui passer. Aimee visa une cible que lui avait conseillée Legolas, la flèche arriva plus haut qu'espérer. Elle reprit une flèche et visa. Legolas replaça mieux les mains de l'elfinne et quand elle tira elle le mit en plein dans le mille.

« Super !

\- Bravo, je n'ai jamais eu une élève qui apprenait aussi vite que vous.

\- Merci. »

Aranwë se leva et vînt vers Aimee, il lui prit la main.

« Bon il commence à faire nuit, il faut rentrer.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Faut mieux. »

Les deux jeunes commencèrent à avancer, toujours main dans la main. Aimee ne sembla pas remarquer.

« T'aurais pu me laisser plus de temps, si ça se trouve c'était un coup de chance.

\- T'arrivera à le refaire. »

Ils arrivèrent dans le palais, Aimee partie se coucher. Le lendemain aller être rude.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Bonsoir ! Voici le troisième chapitre, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ça m'aiderais à avancer. Merci à vous !**

10 heures, fut l'heure de départ. Tous été levé depuis un moment. Avant de partir, Arwen s'approcha de sa petite sœur et la pris dans ses bras.

"Fait très attention à toi, je veux que tu reviennes avec Aranwë tout de suite après avoir vu le village d'accord ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, essaye quand même de t'amuser un peu.

Bien sûr."

Aimee lâcha se sœur et partie dans le rang. De loin elle fit un geste de main à son père puis ils partirent. Ils marchèrent quelques heures avant de s'arrêter dans une plaine. Aimee et Aranwë discutèrent et rigolèrent pendants que Boromir (un homme) entrainait Merry et Pipin (des Hobbits) à combattre à l'épée. Legolas passe d'un rocher à un autre toujours sur ses gardes. Gandalf et Gimli (un nain) discutaient du passage possible à emprunter.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Sam.

\- C'est juste un petit nuage. répondu Gimli.

\- Qui avance vite et contre le vent. Fit remarquer Boromir.

\- Des Grébins du pays de Dain ! hurla Legolas

\- Cacher vous. Fit Aragorn

\- Aimee vite !"

Aranwë appela Aimee qui été censé se caché avec lui pour qu'il puisse la protéger. Mais celle-ci été déjà parti se cacher avec Legolas qui l'avait emmené par la main.

"Super…"

Il se dirigea alors derrière un rocher où il resta cacher quelques minutes le temps que les Grébins passent. Quand ils furent partie tous sortirent de leur cachète.

"Des espions de Saroumane. Le passage vers le sud est surveillé, nous devons passer vers le Col de Caradras."

Et c'est comme ça que la communauté c'est retrouver les pieds dans la neige pendant des heures et des heures.

"Vous auriez pu me prévenir qu'il ferait froid j'aurais mis autre chose. Commença Aimee.

\- Ça te va bien alors râle pas. Répliqua Aranwë.

\- Ba ouais mais j'ai froid moi !

\- T'as froid où ?

\- Aux pieds.

\- Bon viens.

\- Où ?"

Aranwë la porta dans ses bras. Et ils finirent le chemin comme ça. Au bout d'un moment il l'a posa sur la neige, une tempête venez de se déclaré. Ils se collèrent tous contre la paroi.

"C'est Saroumane, il essaye de déclencher une avalanche, Gandalf il faut partir.

\- Non !"

Gandalf s'avança et commença une incantation qui devait empêcher celle de Saroumane d'opérer. Mais celle-ci ne fonctionna pas et l'avalanche s'écroula de toutes les manières. Ils se retrouvèrent tous sous la neige, quelques un se relevèrent et d'autre fur aider.

"Passons par le Rohan.

\- Passons par les mines de la Moria.

\- Laissons le porteur de l'anneau choisir.

\- Nous passerons par les mines.

\- Sérieusement ?! Les mines ?! Hurla Aimee de façona se faire entendre.

\- Aimee, du calme.

\- Les mines, Aranwë c'est les mines !

\- Oui je sais.

\- Et tu crois qu'on va y rester que deux minutes ?!

\- Non bien sûr que non, mais on va faire avec. Je te protègerais… Et tu te protègeras aussi.

\- Ok, ok.

\- D'accord ?

\- Ok !

\- Bon on y va."

Tout le monde démarra, ils passèrent par une forêt sous la neige. Aimee se souvenu d'une forêt semblable à celle-ci dans un livre que son père lui avait offert. Le livre y décrivez une bête rodant dans la nuit à la recherche de sa prochaine proie. Une bête faisant la taille de deux grands elfes, avec des ailes et un bec.

"Des ailes et un bec ? C'est juste un oiseau. Incrusta Boromir.

\- Un oiseau ? C'est bien plus que ça. C'est une créature doté d'une force extraordinaire. Du moins, de ce que j'ai pu en lire. Lui répondu Aimee.

\- Vous aimez lire ? Questionna Legolas.

\- Enormément. Lire me permet de m'évader de ma vie qui est très compliquer c'est dernier temps.

\- Comment ça ?

\- J'ai appris que mon père n'était pas vraiment mon père, que je venais d'un village qui a été réduit en cendre. Et je viens de partir en voyage vers un endroit que je ne connais pas du tout.

\- C'est vraiment très mouvementer.

\- Malheureusement oui."

Soudain un cri perçant parcourra la forêt. Aimee était sûr qu'il s'agit de la bête du livre. Elle détala alors à toute vitesse dans la direction du hurlement. Personne ne put l'en empêcher, l'elfinne venait d'escalader un arbre et elle été désormais déjà loin.

"Et dire que je dois protéger une fille pareille."


	5. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Déjà merci pour vos commentaires, ça m'a fait plaisir de les lires. Je vais m'appliquer à corriger mes erreurs et j'espère que vous aimerez la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Aimee suivi le cri jusqu'à découvrir plusieurs arbres détruit. Quand elle poursuivi sa route elle découvrit une bête à terre, blesser. La bête hurlé, de loin Aimee put remarquer une blessure au niveau de sa pate gauche. D'un geste calme et prudent elle s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à sentir son souffle glacé dans ses jambes.

" Chut, calme-toi. Calme-toi je vais t'aider."

Aimee sorti de son sac une petite fiole elfique contenant un liquide capable de soigner n'importe qu'elle blessure. Elle l'appliqua sur la blessure de la bête et appuya dessus. Elle fit quelques incantations avant de retirer ses mains, la blessure avait disparu. La bête se souleva soudain et s'envola dans les aires. Aimee ne la distinguer plus, jusqu'à ce que la poussière derrière elle se soulève, elle se retourna et vit la bête juste derrière elle. Aimee pu entendre la voix de la bête dans sa tête.

 _"Merci jeune elfe, je me nomme Alian, grâce à toi je peux de nouveau voler et vivre. C'est comme si tu m'avais sauvé l'une de mes vis, je te dois allégeance. Dit moi ce que je peux faire pour toi, je suis à ton entière disposition._

\- Eh bien, il y a bien une chose qui me ferait plaisir.

 _\- Je t'écoute."_

Depuis quelques minutes, les hommes sont à la recherche d'Aimee qui est toujours introuvable. Quand tout un coup la bête hurle à nouveau, mais cette fois plus proche. Ils sortent tous leurs épées et c'est à ce moment-là que la bête atterrie juste devant eux. Aimee y descendit. Aranwë arriva avec un grand sourire d'incompréhension.

"Comment tu as fait ?

\- Je suis juste super forte. Prends-en de la graine."

Legolas ne put retenir un petit rire.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, je prends un autre chemin que le vôtre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai le miens."

Aimee regarda la bête dans les yeux et elle lui sourit.

"Bien alors je viens avec toi.

\- Non.

\- Non ?

\- Non, il ne prend qu'une personne.

\- Toi.

\- C'est ça !

\- Bon…"

Aimee remonta sur la bête qui s'avère entre un griffon. Elle hurla « à bientôt » a tous ceux qui été en bas, puis le griffon s'envola laissant les autres au sol. Elle vola pendant des heures alors que le reste de la communauté traverser péniblement les mines. Alors quelle voler une étrange lueur rouge au sol l'inquiéta.

"Peux-tu descendre, je voudrais jeter un coup d'œil.

 _\- Es-tu sûr ? Il pourrait se passer quelque chose de grave._

\- C'est justement pourquoi je veux y allais.

 _\- Et bien allons-y."_

Le griffon descendit et se posa a l'entrer de ce feu. Aimee sauta de son dos et avança dans ce qui sembler être un village, pour temps personne ne semble voir l'elfinne qui avance sans vraiment comprendre jusqu'à ce que toute les personnes de ce village disparurent. Sauf au loin des hurlements d'une femme appelant à l'aide. Aimee s'approcha de la chaumière jusqu'à découvrir cette femme a terre tendant le bras en hurlant a une petite fille en pleure au fond de la maison, entourer de flamme. Soudain Aimee est en proie à des hallucinations, le visage de la femme apparait de différente façon. Lors d'une vision la femme prends un bébé dans ses bras. Elle sourit, à côté de la femme se trouve un homme. La femme commence alors à parler.

 _"Regarde Aimee, qui c'est ? C'est papa hein ?_

 _\- Oui Aimee, c'est moi."_

Soudain tous s'arrête, Aimee fait alors un malaise et s'écroule au sol. Puis plus rien, tout est noir dans sa tête.

Du côté des hommes tous n'est pas rose non plus, Gandalf vient de tomber, littéralement. Il a sombré à cause de l'ombre et de la flamme. Les autres ont eu réussi à ressortir vivant des mines.

"Il faut partir, Legolas, Aranwë relevez-les.

\- Laissez leur du temps je vous en prie.

\- D'ici peu, ces terres grouilleront d'orque, nous devons atteindre la forêt !

\- Et Aimee, il faut l'attendre.

\- Elle nous rejoindra.

\- Non, ce n'est pas normal qu'elle ne soit pas arrivée. Elle devrait être là.

\- Eh bien, comme je l'ai dit elle nous rejoi…"

Le griffon vient d'atterrir pour temps la princesse n'est pas dessus.

"Où est Aimee ? Où est-elle ?!

 _\- Jeune elfe, grimpé sur mon dos, il nous faut de l'aide._

\- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

 _\- Grimper !_

\- Bien."

Aranwë grimpa alors sur le griffon et il décolla. Au bout de quelques minutes ils arrivèrent, l'elfe vit de loin Aimee à terre et même avant d'atterrir il sauta et courra jusqu'à elle. Il s'agenouilla a ses côté et la pris dans ses bras.

"Aimee ? Aimee tu m'entends ?

\- Mm…

\- Aimee ?

\- Aranwë…"

Aimee ouvrir les yeux.

"Aimee, dit moi ce que je peux faire…

\- La Lothlórien… il faut allait en Lothlórien

\- Tout de suite."

Aranwë pris Aimee dans ses bras, il se leva et retourna sur le griffon, celui-ci décolla et en quelques minutes ils arrivèrent en Lothlórien.


	6. Chapitre 5

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que la communauté c'est arrêter en Lothlorien. Ils auraient pu partir bien avant mais l'elfinne ne se réveiller pas, chaque nuit ils se relayer au chever de la princesse. Ce jour-là se fut Legolas qui prit son tour de garde. Dans son sommeil Aimee semblé agiter, elle n'avait pas l'aire bien, en effet ses visions recommencer. Cette fois si le village aller bien, aucun feu à l'horizon mais la petite, qui se trouver être Aimee, été chez elle avec un professeur. Ce professeur semblé lui apprendre la magie et elle était doué. Mais comment se pouvait-t-il ? Les elfes ne sont pas censés utiliser la magie. Un de ses tours se met à mal tourner, la petite utiliser le feu mais celui-ci lui échappa des mains et vînt se retrouver sur le rideau qui pris feu immédiatement. Son professeur fit tout pour l'arrêter avec sa magie mais ça ne servie à rien, le feu pris de l'ampleur et se fut bientôt toute la maison qui partit en fumer. Pris de peur Aimee ne bougea pas et le professeur la regarda dans les yeux. Soudain Aimee se réveilla en hurlant.

"Que s'est-il passer ?! interrogea Legolas inquiet.

-Je l'ai vu…

-Qui donc ?

-Saroumane.

-Saroumane ?!"

Et se fut ce moment qu'Aragorn choisit pour faire son apparition. Il s'approcha alors à toute vitesse du lit d'Aimee.

"Où l'avait vous vu ?!

-Dans ma vision, il était avec moi quand mon village est parti en flamme.

-Que faisait-il ?

-Je crois qu'il m'apprenait à faire de la magie.

-De la magie ?

-Oui… mais je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais réussi à utiliser de la magie.

-Vous souvenez-vous comment vu aviez fait. Demanda le rôdeur.

-Oui, je crois."

Aimee se leva de son lit et avança dans la pièce. Elle plaça sa main devant elle et la fit pivoter. L'objet devant elle se leva aussi et vola dans toute la pièce, un sourit se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aimee. Aragorn se mit à rire. Aimee le fit soudain tomber et il explosa au sol.

"Je pense qu'il me faut un peu d'entrainement.

-C'est incroyable. Fit soudain Legolas.

-Oui en effet mais c'est aussi très dangereux. Répondit Aragorn.

-Je me demande si je peux faire autre chose…"

Aimee tenta autre chose. Elle remit sa main devant elle et cette fois elle la resserra petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne un point et ce qui rester de l'objet éclater se désintégra.

"Alors je peux faire léviter et désintégrer un objet.

-Très impressionnant. Rétorqua Legolas.

-En effet. Mais dans ma vision, j'ai utilisé le feu.

-Il doit y avoir une autre façon de positionner votre main, pour utiliser le feu.

-Peut-être."

Aimee avança vers une chaise où se trouver des vêtements. Legolas et Aragorn sortirent pour laisser le temps a Aimee de se changeais. Elle enfila alors un corser, puis une robe. Et rajouta ses petites chaussures habituelles.

"J'espère avoir une autre tenu pour continuer l'aventure jusqu'au Mordor…"

Une fois prête Aimee sortie de la chambre et après avoir passé plusieurs minutes à chercher la sortie elle la trouva enfin et se retrouva à l'extérieur. Elle y retrouva les hobbits mais bizarrement ils n'avaient pas la même expression que d'habitude. Aimee les questionna pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. C'est alors qu'ils lui révélèrent que Gandalf les avaient quitté. Aimee ne sut quoi dire à cette révélation. Aranwë arriva alors et la pris à part.

"Ce n'est pas possible…

-Malheureusement si.

-Aranwë, je te dis que non, quand quelqu'un meurt je le ressens.

-Impossible.

-Si je te le dit. Je suis sûr que Gandalf n'est pas mort. Je le ressens en moi.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-Complètement. Mais pas un mot aux autres, d'accord ?

-D'accord."

Boromir arrivent alors et pause une main sur l'épaule d'Aimee.

"Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien.

-Alors venez avec moi, la dame de la Lothlórien veut vous voire.

-D'accord je vous suis"

Aimee suivi donc Boromir jusqu'à la Dame de la Lothlórien. Puis il reparti la laissant seule avec elle.

"Alors c'est bien toi, Aimee. Fille d'Elrond seigneur d'Imaladris.

-Oui, c'est bien moi.

-Et bien mon enfant, ton père m'a prévenu de ton éventuel venu et j'ai alors fait des recherches sur toi. Et ce que j'ai découvert est du moins surprenant.

-Dite moi, je vous en prie.

-Ton père, enfin ton vrai père, était un sorcier aussi étrange que cela ne puisse paraitre.

-Et vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-Malheureusement je n'ai pu. Il est mort lors d'une attaque d'Warg il y a plusieurs années. J'en suis navrée. Quand à ta mère tous ce que nous savons c'est qu'elle était une elfe connue dans son village. Mais leur de l'incendie elle fut obligée de quitter les lieux, malheureusement sans toi.

-Savez-vous où les habitants de ce village habitent à présent ?

-Nous savons qu'une partie c'est retrouver à habiter dans un lieu a quelque kilomètre du Mordor.

-Très bien, il faut que j'y aye.

-Mais nous ne savons pas s'ils sont toujours en vie.

-Et bien il n'y a qu'une façon de le savoir."

Galadriel souri et ne rajouta rien elle avait l'aire d'accord avec ce que disait Aimee.

"Dans ce cas-là, continu de suivre la communauté, tu trouveras ce que tu cherches.

-Merci beaucoup Dame Galadriel.

-Ne t'en fait pas, j'en parlerais à ton père.

-Encore merci."

Aimee sortie donc de la salle et retrouva ses amis. Deux jour plus tard tous attendaient sur la rive, Galadriel leur offrit à tous un présent. Toute la communauté reçut une cape elfique. Pour Sam se fut une corde elfique, Merry et Pipin reçurent les dagues de Nolgerin, Aragorn eu une dague. Legolas eu un arc plus puissant que le premier. Gimli eu le courage de demander une mèche de cheveux de Galadriel et il l'a reçu. Frodon eu la lumière d'Elendir. Quand a Aranwë il reçut une épée plus grande que celle qu'il avait. Et pour Aimee la dame de la Lorien lui offrit une couronne de courage. Et une fois tous les cadeaux furent reçut ils montèrent tous sur les barques que leur avait prêtait les elfes. Le chemin repris et même sur le fleuve on pouvait entendre les pats lourds des orques avancer. Au-dessus de leur tête le griffon été toujours là, il ne quitta pas Aimee de vu. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur une rive et se reposèrent un peu. Aimee brossa le griffon qui sembler beaucoup aimer l'elfinne. Legolas et Aranwë ne la quitta pas des yeux tandis qu'elle rigoler joyeusement.


	7. Chapitre 6

Quelques minutes se passèrent, tous parlaient tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Pipin relève un point important.

"Où est Frodon ?

\- Boromir aussi est partie."

Tous partirent alors à leur rechercher. Aimee et Aranwë partirent de leur côté, ils appelèrent le semi homme mais celui-ci ne leur répondit pas. Soudain Aranwë plaqua sa main sur la bouche d'Aimee et la fit tomber.

"Chut…"

Aimee ne bougea pas, au loin des orques firent une pause dans ce qui paraît être une grande marche. Ils sont là pour eux. Aranwë fit signe a Aimee de le suivre, il fallait prévenir les autres. Ils se relevèrent donc tout doucement et ils avancèrent un peu jusqu'à ce qu'Aimee marche sur une brandille qui caqua aussitôt. Les orques se retournèrent tous vers le bruit et ils aperçurent les deux cacher. Ils se mirent à détaler mais Aranwë ne tarda pas à s'arrêter.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Continu d'avancer, je vais les retenir, toi dépêche-toi de prévenir les autres.

\- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser !

\- Si et vite !"

Aranwë la poussa presque et Aimee recommença à courir. Plus loin d'autre orques l'on remarquer et arrivent alors à toute vitesse vers elle. Aimee est entourée.

"Ah mais j'ai des pouvoirs moi…"

Soudain Aimee utilisa sa magie sur un orque qui s'envola aussitôt jusqu'à retomber sur un rocher et de s'éclater la tête contre celui-ci.

"Aimee 1 – Orques 0. Lança-t-elle toute contente."

Puis elle recommença plusieurs fois, et elle en tua beaucoup plus en les faisant se désintégrer. Sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance ils repartirent tous en courants.

"AIMEE 49 – ORQUES 0 ! Hurla-t-elle."

Legolas arriva alors en compagnie de Gimli qui la prirent par les mains et partirent en courant, Aimee quand a elle voulait retourner en arrière aider Aranwë qui combattait au corps à corps. Legolas ne voulut pas et il l'empêcha de repartir.

"C'est trop dangereux !

\- Mais il faut l'aider ! Il m'a demandé de vous prévenir pour venir l'aider, pas le laisser mourir !

\- …

\- Legolas, s'il vous plaît…

\- D'accord, allons-y."

Tous repartirent en courant vers le lieu où se trouve Aranwë mais en chemin Aimee fut prise d'un coup au cœur.

"Non, non, non !

\- Quoi ?"

Soudain un cri transperça le ciel, le griffon se posa et Aimee grimpa. Avant que les deux resté en bas ne pur faire quoi que ce soit elle était déjà loin. Le griffon se posa alors que beaucoup d'orques étaient encore là. Alors les orques l'attaquèrent, Aimee descendit et ordonna au griffon de partir. Elle les tua donc un par un puis soudain au loin elle vit Aranwë contre un arbre un grand orque devant lui.

"Aranwë !

\- Non, ne vient pas !"

L'orque se retourna vers elle et sourit pour se retourner ensuite vers Aranwë et lui enfoncer son épée dans l'abdomen. Il hurla de douleur et Aimee commença à pleurer. Elle tendit la main vers lui et du feu y sortie. Legolas et Gimli arrivèrent à ce moment-là. Mais c'était déjà trop tard. Aranwë essaya de toutes ses forces de rester en vie. Aimee, elle essaya de comprendre ses nouveaux pouvoirs qui venaient de faire leur apparition. Legolas lui vînt en aide. Il se retrouva à côté d'elle.

"Occupez-vous d'Aranwë, je me charge de l'orque.

\- Bien.

Aimee utilisa son attaque pour faire bouger l'orque et pour pouvoir passer. Elle se précipita vers Aranwë et s'accroupi a ses côtés. Elle déplaça tout doucement sa tête et la mit sur ses genoux.

"Aranwë tu m'entends ? Parle-moi et ne ferme pas les yeux.

\- Aimee…

\- Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas, Aragorn va bientôt arriver.

\- Aimee, j'ai failli à ma mission…

\- Non, c'est faux, tu vas la remplir ta mission je te le promets.

\- Non Aimee, c'est fini pour moi mais laisse-moi te dire une dernière chose.

\- Tu me le diras plus tard. Aimee ne pouvait pas se retenir de pleurer.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Aranwë…"

Dans un dernier geste il mit sa main sur son visage et Aimee la lui tenu. Il approcha son visage du sien et lui fit le plus tendre des baisser. Les pleures d'Aimee se firent plus douce. Legolas regarda la scène, impuissant. Il venait d'achever l'orque et il vit leur baiser. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi cela lui faisait tant de mal. Le visage d'Aimee s'illumina d'un coup. Elle fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche du flacon qui lui avait permis de soigner le griffon. Elle le ressorti et le fit boire a Aranwë. Celui-ci après l'avoir bu reprit des couleurs et respira un grand coup. Aimee hurla de joie et elle le prit dans ses bras. Aranwë se releva et l'embrassa à nouveau. Soudain le bruit du corps de Boromir se fit entendre. Tous levaient la tête en direction du bruit. Ils se levèrent tous d'un coup et commencèrent à courir vers le bruit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent c'était déjà trop tard. Boromir était au sol et Aragorn lui ferma les yeux. Tous étaient tristes de perdre un autre de leur compagnon. Aranwë enlaça Aimee qui n'avais pas vu la mort d'aussi prêt. A contre cœur ils le ramenèrent sur la berge et le mirent dans une barque qui partit dériver vers la cascade.

"Où sont les hobbits ? Demanda Aimee qui ne les voyait nulle part."

Frodon et Sam ont décidé de poursuivre seul vers le Mordor. Et malheureusement, Merry et Pipin se sont fait capturer pendant l'attaque. Boromir est mort pour eux…

"Que vas devenir la communauté maintenant ? Questionna Aranwë.

\- Nous ne laisserons pas Merry et Pipin à un triste sort. Lui répondit le rodeur."

Le soir même tous prirent leurs affaires et commencèrent à partirent. Aimee commença à s'inquiéter pour Alian qu'elle ne voyait plus depuis qu'elle lui avait dit de partir. « J'espère qu'il n'a pas cru que je lui disais de partir pour de bon ». La course continua pendant deux jours et trois nuits où ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas une seule fois.


	8. Chapitre 7

Alors que la nuit était tombée en Terre du Milieu, ce qui rester de la communauté continuer de courir à la suite des orques qui avaient capturé Merry et Pipin. La fatigue se faisait sentir et Aimee ne tarda pas à s'écrouler sur le sol. Aranwë arrêta sa course et se précipita vers elle. Il l'aida à se relever mais ses jambes ne la porter plus.

« Aragorn nous devons nous arrêter, ses jambes ne la porte plus ! Hurla Aranwë à l'attention du rodeur. »

Il ne releva pas l'interruption d'Aranwë. Il avait l'air de réfléchir. Puis d'un coup il se mit à courir, se cachant derrière un rocher. Après avoir hésité un instant Aranwë porta Aimee sur son dos et vînt se cacher derrière le rocher suivi de Legolas et de Gimli. Ils se cachèrent juste à temps car un groupe de chevalier arrivèrent à toute allure. Aragorn les observa pendant qu'Aranwë s'occuper de l'état d'Aimee qui se massais les jambes.

« Ca va aller ?

\- Oui ! T'en fais pas, je suis solide ! »

Aranwë sourit devant l'exclamation d'Aimee mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Aimee a beau être puissante elle ne reste pas moins une princesse qui n'est pas habituer à ces voyages de si longue distance. Soudain la voix d'Aragorn le fit sortir de ses penser. Celui-ci était sorti de la cachette pour se dirigeais vers le groupe de chevalier en criant bien fort : « Chevalier du Rohan ! Quelle nouvelle des hommes de la marche?! » Aranwë était surpris, tout comme Aimee, pourquoi les appelais alors qu'ils sont tous armer ? Il rester perplexe face au choix du rodeur. Legolas et Gimli eux avaient l'air d'avoir une confiance aveugle en lui car ils le suivirent, sortant de la cachette à leur tour. Aranwë ne comprenais plus rien. Il vit passer Aimee devant lui et il fut encore plus surprit. Il n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de la suivre. Arriver vers le groupe, les chevaliers était déjà là, les entourant. Plusieurs armes était pointer sur eux. Aranwë serra Aimee contre lui, l'écartant le plus possible des armes pointer sur elle. Un homme qui avait l'air d'être le chef du groupe se plaça devant eux, sans pour autant descendre de sa monture.

« Que font des elfes, un homme et un nain dans le Ridermark ? Répondez !

\- Donner moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux et je vous donnerait le miens. Déclara Gimli sans se démonter. »

Le cavalier visiblement énerver descendit de son cheval et se place devant Gimli qui le regarda, restant de glace.

« Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, nain. Si elle sortait un peu plus du sol. »

Legolas, visiblement énerver lui aussi, dégaina son arc devant la tête du chevalier.

« Vous seriez mort au moindre geste ! »

Tous les soldats firent de même sur Legolas. Aragorn, pour apaiser la mauvaise ambiance qui c'était installer, lui fit baisser son arc.

« Je suis Aragorn fils d'Arathorn, voici Gimli fils de Gloïde, Legolas du royaume Sylvestre, Aimee fille d'Elrond et son acolyte, Aranwë. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Theoden, votre roi !

\- Theoden ne reconnaît plus ses amis de ses ennemis, il enleva son casque, pas même les siens. Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du roi et à revendiquer la suzeraineté de ses terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan. Et pour cela nous avons était bannis. Le magicien blanc est rusé, il va et vient à ce que l'on dit, vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon et ses espions se faufile partout à travers nos filés.

\- Nous ne sommes pas des espions ! Répliqua Aimee.

\- Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-Hai, en direction de l'ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis.

\- Les Uruk ont été détruits, nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit.

\- Mais il y avait deux Hobbits ! S'exclama Gimli. Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits avec eux ? »

Aimee les décrivis, elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'apparence de ses deux amis. Dans ses yeux ce lisait l'angoisse et l'impatience d'une réponse.

« Il n'y a pas de survivant. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlées. Fit le soldat, montrant d'un geste désoler l'horizon où s'élever une fumer blanche.

\- Morts ? Demanda le nain.

\- Je suis désolé. »

Legolas posa une main sur les épaules de Gimli qui lui échangea un sourire lasse. Le sanglot couper d'Aimee se fit entendre alors qu'elle se faisait violence pour ne pas pleurer. Aranwë la prit dans ses bras, luttant à son tour contre les larmes.

Le soldat, voyant leurs souffrances, siffla trois chevaux.

« Azufel, Harod, Ailish. Puisse ses chevaux vous apportez meilleur fortune qu'à leurs premiers maitres. Dit-il. »

Après hochement de tête il leur dit adieux et repositionna son casque sur sa tête en montant sur son cheval.

« Chercher vos amis, mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir. C'est peine perdu sur ces terres. Puis en s'adressant à ses compères il hurla. Vers le nord ! »

La communauté les regarda partirent dans un silence total. Aimee soupira avant de se détacher des bras de son gardien et se dirigea vers les chevaux. Elle s'approcha d'Ailish, une jument à la robe dorée, dite Palomino. Sa crinière était blanche contrairement à ses yeux d'un noir corbeau.

L'elfinne lui flatta l'encolure et l'animal ferma les yeux. Un petit sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres mais il disparut presque aussitôt. Aranwë monta sur la jument et tendis sa main vers Aimee. Quand la main de cette dernière se trouva dans la sienne Aranwë la souleva facilement et l'aida à prendre place derrière lui. Sur le second cheval, un mal a la robe blanche, Legolas et Gimli prirent place puis Aragorn s'installa sur Harod, un étalon a la robe sombre.

Ils ne perdirent pas un instant de plus avant de rejoindre le plus vite possible la montagne que former les corps des Uruk-Hai. Ils descendirent de leurs montures et Gimli se mit à fouiller, à l'aide de sa hache, le tas qui était encore fumant.

Le regard d'Aimee se posa sur la tête d'un Uruk planté au bout d'un pique. Elle détourna la tête et se retint de vomir face à cette abominable vision. Alors qu'elle s'approcher elle entendit la voix de Gimli qui tenait dans ses mains une ceinture.

« C'est une des leurs. Dit-il d'une voix morne. »

A ces mots Legolas se mit à faire une prière elfique à voix basse. Aragorn se mit à genoux, poussant un cri de rage. Le couple se regarda et n'eurent pas besoin de se parler pour connaître les pensée de l'autre. Tous été anéantis par la nouvelle.

« On les a abandonnés.

\- Un Hobbits été allonger ici et l'autre là. Commença Aragorn avant de découvrir d'autres traces. Ils ont rampés, leurs mains ont étaient ligotés. »

Puis, continuant son chemin, il découvrit une corde couper.

« Leurs liens ont été coupés ! Ils ont couru par ici, ils étaient suivis. Les traces s'éloignent du combat ! Et vont vers la forêt de Fangorn. Finit-il par dire.

\- Fangorn, qu'elle folie les a conduit là ? Se demanda Gimli alors que l'espoir revint dans le cœur des compagnons. »


	9. Chapitre 8

Cela faisait seulement quelques minutes que les cinq compagnons étaient entrés dans la forêt de Fangorn et Aragorn ne s'arrêta pas d'avance. Aimee prit un peu plus son temps, retrouvant ses forces tandis qu'Aranwë avancé aux côtés de Legolas. Les deux elfes s'étaient un peu rapprocher pendant leurs traverser de la Moria. Legolas sauvant de peu la vie d'Aranwë lors d'un combat contre une armer de gobelins. Aimee les observas, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

Gimli repéra sur une feuille une goutte de sang. Il la porta à sa bouche avant de laisser apparaître une mine de dégout sur son visage.

« Du sang d'orc. Cracha-t-il.

\- Ces traces sont étranges. Chuchota Aragorn.

\- Je sens que l'air est lourd ici. Continua le nain.

\- Cette forêt est vieille, très vieille. Dit Legolas les sourcils froncés. Pleine de souvenir. Et de colère.

\- Je le ressens aussi. Déclara Aimee lorsqu'elle fut de retour à leur hauteur. »

Un bruit étrange de branche se fit entendre et Gimli leva sa hache, observant les alentours.

« Les arbres se parlent entre eux !

\- Gimli, abaisser votre hache. »

Le nain s'exécuta, tout de même sur ses gardes.

« Ils ont des sentiments mon ami. Lui apprit Legolas.

\- Et c'est grâce à nous éhé ! Continua Aimee d'un ton joyeux. »

Le rodeur et les deux elfes sourirent à cette remarque et Legolas repris son récit.

« Les elfes ont réveillés les arbres et leur ont appris à parler.

\- Des arbres qui parlent ? Et les arbres de quoi es que ça parlent hein ? A part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuils ? Marmonna Gimli dans sa barbe »

Aranwë qui l'avait entendu lui tapota l'épaule dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. Ils marchèrent un peu plus lorsque Legolas se rapprocha d'Aragorn la mine sérieuse.

« _Aragorn il y a quelque chose là-bas_. »

D'un pas rapide Legolas s'avança, Aragorn le suivi et ce plaça à ses côtés.

« _Que voyez-vous ?_ Demanda ce dernier _._

Le magicien blanc approche. »

D'un geste de la tête il demanda à ses compagnons de route de se tenir prêt. Aimee se plaça auprès de son gardien et attendit.

« Ne le laissons pas parler, il nous jetterait un mauvais sort. Conseilla le rodeur. »

Tranquillement Aragorn et Aranwë dégénèrent leur épée, Gimli prépara sa hache et Legolas encocha une flèche tandis que l'elleth serra les poings. Lorsque le magicien débarqua Gimli lança sa hache qui fut dévié de sa trajectoire tout comme la flèche de Legolas. Le rodeur et le gardien durent lâcher leur épée qui devint extrêmement chaude. Sans aucun moyen de défense efficace les membres de la communauté n'eurent d'autre choix que d'attendre. Un halo de lumière entourée le magicien blanc, empêchant quiconque d'identifier son visage.

« Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes hobbits. Commença le magicien.

\- Où sont-ils ? Demanda Aragorn.

\- Ils sont passés par ici, avant-hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

\- Pas vraiment. Marmonna l'elleth.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous ? Ordonna Aragorn. »

Le magicien s'avança alors, dévoilant par la même occasion son identité.

« Gandalf ! Cria Aimee, plus heureuse que jamais.

\- Cela ne se peut… Bredouilla Aragorn.

\- Pardonnez-moi, commença Legolas posant un genou au sol, je vous ai pris pour Saroumane.

\- Je suis Saroumane, ou plutôt Saroumane telle qu'il aurait dû être.

\- Vous êtes tombez. Dit Aranwë toujours sous le choc de cette surprise.

\- A travers le feu et l'eau, du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet je combattis le balrog de Morgoth. Expliqua Gandalf. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je pus jeta à bas mon ennemie qui alla se briser sur le flan de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent et je m'égarer hors de la pensée et du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus de moi et chaque jour été aussi long qu'une existence sur la terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin, je senti la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyé jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie.

\- Gandalf… Dit Aragorn en s'approchant du magicien.

\- Gandalf ? Oui c'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait, Gandalf le gris, c'était mon nom.

\- Gandalf. Répéta Gimli, le visage reflétant une certaine joie.

\- Je suis Gandalf le blanc et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisifs. »

Le magicien blanc ne perdit pas une seconde et il reprit la route. Ne s'attendant pas à ce que le voyage reprenne si tôt Aimee eu besoin d'un temps avant de redémarrée, rattrapant le groupe.

« Une étape de votre voyage est terminer, une autre commence. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure.

\- Edoras ? Réalisa Gimli, c'est pas tout à côté.

\- Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan, que le roi va mal. Raconta Aragorn à l'attention du magicien.

\- Oui et il ne sera pas aisée de la guérir. Lui répondit ce dernier. »

A l'arrière Gimli continua d'exprimer son point de vue.

« Alors nous avons couru tout le long du chemin pour rien ? Allons-nous laisser ces pauvres hobbits ici, dans cet horrible, sombre et humide endroit infesté d'arbre ?! »

A la fin de son monologue les grincements des arbres se firent entendre.

« Euh je veux dire cette charmante, très charmante forêt. Se rattrapa le nain.

Ce fut plus qu'un simple hasard qui emmena Merry et Pipin à Fangorn. Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de longues années. Commença Gandalf. L'arrivée de Merry et Pipin sera un peu comme la chute de petites pierres qui déclenche une avalanche dans les montagnes.

\- Il est un point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé mon ami. Commenta Aragorn. Vous parlez toujours par énigmes.

\- Ça j'approuve ! Incrusta l'elleth.

\- Une chose est sur le point de se produire qui n'est pas arrivé depuis les jours anciens, les Ents vont se réveiller et découvrir qu'ils sont forts. Expliqua le magicien.

\- Fort ? Répéta Gimli, c'est bien.

\- Arrêtez de geindre maitre nain ! Merry et Pipin sont en sécurité, en fait ils le sont bien plus que vous allez l'être.

\- Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien. Termina le nain. »

Ils continuèrent leur avancer jusqu'à sortir de la forêt. Ils retrouvèrent leur monture et l'elleth la caressa. Là, Gandalf enfila sont ancienne cape grise et se mit à siffler. Aimee le regarda et chuchota à son amant qu'elle aussi pouvait siffler aussi bien, arrachant un sourire à ce dernier. Quelques secondes plus tard un hennissement leur parvint et ils aperçurent un magnifique cheval blanc approcher aux triples gallots vers eux.

« C'est un des Méharas à moins que mes yeux soient abusé par quelques sorcellerie. Fit remarquer Legolas.

\- Grispoil, c'est le seigneur de tous les chevaux, et ce fut mon ami dans maint danger. Expliqua Gandalf. »

Bientôt tous se mirent en scelle, Aranwë et Aimee montèrent sur la jument Ailish. Gimli et Legolas montèrent ensemble sur l'étalon blanc Azufel. Enfin Aragorn et Gandalf prirent place respectivement sur Harod et Grispoil. Tous partirent dans une chevaucher jusqu'à Edoras.

Lorsque la nuit tomba le petit groupe s'arrêta dans une plaine. Aranwë pris son arc et partie à la recherche de quelques choses à manger. Aimee s'afféra à allumer un feu grâce à sa magie. Legolas lui amena du bois et s'installa à ses côtés.

« Comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda l'elfe. »

Aimee tourna la tête vers le prince et lui sourit. Elle plongea son regard sur le tas de bois devant elle, esquissant un sourire.

« Mieux à présent. Le jeune elleth fit une pause avant de reprendre. Je sais que nous partons pour une guerre certaine mais je vous suis et j'en suis heureuse.

\- Vous ne nous avez pas dit pourquoi vous aviez choisi de nous suivre. Je crois me souvenir que votre sœur vous aviez demandé de revenir en Imladris après avoir vu le village.

\- C'est vrai. Seulement Dame Galadriel ma fait par de nouveaux éléments. Devant le regard attentif du prince elfe Aimee continua. Mon père, biologique en tout cas, est surement décéder, seulement il semblerait que ma mère se soit retrouvé dans un village près du Mordor. Si je veux y aller il nous faudra vaincre Sauron et ainsi voyager sur ses terres en ne craignant seulement les retrouvailles avec ma mère.

\- Je comprends maintenant, j'espère que vous retrouverez votre mère, sincèrement. »

Legolas plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la princesse et il posa sa main sur la sienne qu'il sera fort. Aimee observa leurs mains liées et la gêne s'immisça en elle, il était beaucoup trop tactile !

C'est lorsqu'Aranwë fit son apparition à leurs côtés, deux lapins en sa possession, que l'elleth enleva sa main de celle du prince. Elle se reconcentra sur le tas de bois devant elle. La compagnie se regroupa autour des trois elfes lorsqu'Aimee positionner ses mains face au bois. Elle ferma les yeux, dessina dans son imaginaire la flamme brulante.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que son tour avait marcher. Le rire de Gimli résonna dans la vallée alors que le tas de bois s'embrassa. Aimee regarda autour d'elle, observant, la bouche béante, la réaction de ses compagnons devenus des amis. Le sourire en coin de Gandalf rempli le cœur de l'elleth de confiance, si même le magicien blanc était fier d'elle alors elle l'été aussi.

Rapidement les couchages furent installés et la communauté s'endormie. Aimee installa son couchage près de son gardien qui la regarda approcher alors qu'elle virer au rouge. Le jeune elfe essaya de cacher le sourire qui se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle n'avait pas de quoi être gênée, après tous n'étaient-ils pas ensemble ?


	10. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour aux lecteurs ! Voici le neuvième chapitre de mon histoire, en espèrent qu'il vous plaise même si j'ai repris, à peu près, les dialogues du film. Bonne lecture ! (J'espère ne pas avoir laissé traîner trop de fautes, sinon, si c'est le cas et que cela vous gêne dans la lecture, je m'en excuse platement !)**

* * *

Le lendemain, la communauté se leva à l'aube. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre. Les affaires furent rapidement rangées et tous récupérèrent leurs montures.

Il n'était pas encore 8h lorsque les cavaliers arrivèrent à Edoras. L'atmosphère pesante du lieu assomma Aimëe. Elle sentie que la ville et ses habitants étaient plongés dans la peur et la douleur. Assis sur leurs montures les cavaliers étaient observer, les hommes et les femmes d'Edoras ne lâchèrent pas les étrangers des yeux.

« Eh bien, c'est plus gai dans un cimetière. Commenta Gimli »

Bien que la blague lui est plus Aimëe garda un visage impassible. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux marches du palais chacun mis pied à terre. Les chevaux furent confiés à un écuyer, Aimëe caressa l'encolure d'Ailish avant de rejoindre Aranwë qui l'attendait alors que le reste de la communauté avaient continuer leur chemin. Gandalf pris la tête de la troupe et ils montèrent les marches jusqu'au château. A l'entrée ils furent accueilli par plusieurs soldats. L'un deux ouvrit la bouche.

« Vous ne pouvez pas voir le roi Téoden ainsi armée Gandalf maison grise, par ordre de Grima Langue de Serpent.»

Aimëe ne savait pas qui été cette Langue de Serpent, mais au son de la voix du soldat, il ne devait pas être une personne recommandable.

Gandalf fit un signe de tête à ses compagnons pour que ceux-ci accepte de laisser leurs armes aux gardes. Trois d'entre eux s'approchèrent des membres de la communauté alors que chacun enleva leurs armes. Avec le visage rempli de fierté Aranwë sorti ses nombreuses armes, son arc, ses épées, ses dagues sur sa ceinture et même celle dans sa botte. Si tous les hommes de la communauté furent sans armes personne de pensa à demander à Aimëe. La jeune femme ne savait pas comment le prendre, être remonter pour ne pas être juger à sa juste valeur ou honoré de passer inaperçu, lui permettant de dissimuler sur elle la dague qu'Aranwë lui avait glisser dans les mains. Elle se contenta d'adresser un léger sourire a l'un des gardes qui la regarda.

« Votre bâton. Demanda le soldat a Gandalf.

\- Oh, vous n'allez pas privé un vieillard de son appuie ? Répondit le magicien, un sourire innocent sur le visage »

L'homme sembla hésiter mais finalement il hocha la tête et il guida la communauté dans le palais. Gandalf s'appuya sur le bras de Legolas pour accentuer le mensonge.

Les portes s'ouvrir sur une grande pièce lugubre. La salle n'était pas très éclairée mais l'elleth put observer le roi, qui sembler avoir au moins 90 ans, recroqueviller sur son trône. A ses côtés un homme habiller de noir et les cheveux gras, se pencher vers lui en lui chuchotant des choses. Aimee en distingua la plupart, peu aimable en leur direction.

Alors qu'ils avançaient l'elleth remarqua un groupe d'hommes, derrière les colonnes, qui marcher à la même vitesse qu'eux, leurs visages fermer.

« La courtoisie de votre demeure à quelque peu diminuer ces temps-ci, Roi Théoden. Commença Gandalf. »

Nouveau chuchotement de la part de l'homme sale, qui devait être Grima, au roi. Ce dernier respira difficilement avant de prendre la parole.

« Pourquoi vous ferais-je bon accueil, Gandalf, corbeau de tempête.

\- Question très pertinente, mon suzerain, dit Grima au roi avant de se tourné vers les compagnons, l'heure est tardive où se magicien choisi de réapparaître, mauvaise nouvelle comme je le nomme car ses nouvelles font mauvaise hôte.

\- Fait silence ! Garde ta langue fourchue derrière tes dents. Commença Gandalf, je ne suis pas passé par le feu et la mort pour échanger des paroles malhonnêtes avec un vil serpent. »

Le magicien dévoila son bâton pour accompagner ses paroles.

« Son bâton... Je vous avais ordonné de lui prendre son bâton ! »

Lorsque ses paroles furent annoncer les hommes qu'Aimëe avait remarqué quelques secondes avant engagèrent le combat. Les compagnons les mirent rapidement à terre. Aimëe se retint d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle ne les connaissait pas assez pour savoir les contrôler. Gandalf continua cependant d'avancer en direction du roi qui se recroquevilla sur son trône.

« Théoden, fils de Tengeul, depuis trop longtemps vous êtes restés dans les ombres. Ecoutez-moi, je vous libère de l'envoutement. »

Seulement il ne se passa rien. Un rire sinique s'éleva dans les aires, glaçant le sang de l'elleth. En regardant le roi, Aimee aurait juré que c'était lui qui rigolait. Seulement le son qui s'échappait de sa gorge était si puissant que l'on imaginait mal un vieillard le produire.

« Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici, Gandalf le gris. »

C'est à ce moment précis que Gandalf enleva sa tunique grise dévoilant celle incroyablement blanche.

« Je vous aspirerais Sarouman, comme on aspire le poison d'une plaie. Répondit-il »

Gandalf utilisa toute sa magie pour libérer le roi de l'emprise de Sarouman. Ce dernier lutta, utilisant la carte de la mort du roi si jamais il sortait. Gandalf ne l'écouta pas et finalement Théoden fut libérer de tout enchantement.

Aimëe remarqua l'arrivée d'une jeune femme a la chevelure blonde. Moins blonde que la sienne, car sa couleur virée pratiquement sur le blanc. La jeune femme fut retenue par Aragorn alors qu'elle voulait rejoindre le roi. Seulement le rodeur dût la relâcher lorsque Théoden sembla tomber. La jeune humaine rattrapa son roi de justesse. Celui-ci s'écroulant dans ses bras.

Le visage du roi reprit des couleurs et il rajeunissait a vue d'œil. Quand son regard vitreux eu disparut le roi posa ses yeux sur la jeune femme.

« Je connais ton visage... Éowyn »

Aimëe ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ce spectacle attendrissant. Elle remarqua le sourire sur le visage de son amant, lui aussi sembler heureux de ces retrouvailles même s'il ne connaissait personnellement aucune de ces deux personnes.

Le roi Théoden fini par lâcher des yeux la jeune femme pour se retourner vers le magicien.

« Gandalf ?

\- Respirer de nouveau l'air libre mon ami, lui répondit-il. »

Théoden se leva avec l'aide d'Éowyn.

« Sombre on était mes rêves ces temps-ci. Déclara le roi, puis il observa ses mains, trop longtemps rester inactive.

\- Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur ancienne force, s'ils empoignaient votre épée. Lui répondit Gandalf voyant sa réaction. »

Rapidement l'un des soldats apporta l'épée a son roi. Celui-ci empoigna son épée et il l'observa, heureux de la retrouver. Seulement son regard se posa sur Grima, toujours fermement maintenu par Gimli. Rapidement l'homme fut saisi par deux soldats et propulser en bas des marches du château. Le roi sorti à son tour, épée en main. Les compagnons les suivirent de près.

« Je n'ai fait que vous servir mon seigneur ! Commença Grima.

\- Votre science médical m'auras réduit à marcher à quatre pattes comme une bête ! Lui répondit le roi. »

Grima supplia le roi de le laisser rester à ses côtés. Pour seul réponse le roi brandit son épée. Attendant le coup final Aimëe détourna le regard. Seulement la voix d'Aragorn s'éleva dans les aires lui faisant lever la tête.

« Non Mon Seigneur ! Laisser le partir, trop de sang a déjà été verser à cause de lui. »

Finalement le roi écouta le rodeur. Aragorn tendit une main a Grima, ce dernier lui cracha dessus pour seule réponse avant de partir, bousculant les paysans regrouper sur son passage.

La voix d'un des paysans se fit entendre.

« Salut à vous, Roi Théoden ! »

Accompagnant ses paroles l'homme se baissa, présentant ses respects à son roi. Bientôt tout le monde suivi et Aimëe se pencha à son tour lorsque le roi se tourna dans leur direction.

« Où est Théodred, où est mon fils ? »

Aimëe observa les visages autour d'elle et elle comprit. Elle ne connaissait absolument pas le prince mais elle se sentie tout de même triste de comprendre la mort de ce dernier.

Sans rien ajouter, le roi retourna dans ses appartements. Aimëe le regarda passer, il était triste mais il sembla se forcer à ne pas le montrer.

L'elleth se sentie de trop, qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ? Elle regarda Aranwë qui sembla aussi perdu qu'elle. Soudainement la jeune femme de tout à l'heure, du nom d'Éowyn, apparut devant elle.

« Ma Dame, suivez-moi, je vais vous conduire à vos appartements.

\- Oh euh, bien sûr. »

Aimëe lança un dernier regard a son amant qui lui sourit en retour. L'elleth suivi la jeune femme qui entra dans le palais, le même passage que lors de leur arrivaient. Elles empruntèrent un chemin qui sembla mener à une multitude de chambres. Devant l'une des portes Éowyn s'arrêta.

« Et bien nous y voici. Ce ne sera sûrement pas aussi raffiner que chez vous mais j'espère que cela vous plairas tout de même »

Elle ouvra la grande porte et Aimëe découvrit la pièce où elle allait séjournée. La première chose que l'elleth contempla fut le grand lit en baldaquin qui pourrais accueillir au moins cinq personnes. Elle observa l'armoire en bois foncé qui prend également beaucoup de place dans la pièce.

« Je vous laisse vous installez et vous lavez. Déclara Éowyn avant de poliment refermer la grande porte derrière elle. »

La jeune elleth tiqua sur la fin de phrase de la nièce du roi. Elle renifla un instant ses affaires et compris. Il lui fallait effectivement prendre un bain.

Alors qu'Aimëe se prélassait dans son bain une jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre après s'être annoncer très rapidement. Prise de court l'elleth s'immergea dans l'eau ne laissant apparaitre que le haut de sa tête, de façon à observer la jeune servante qui installa une robe sur le grand lit de la pièce. Ensuite cette dernière s'inclina légèrement avant de ressortir de la chambre de l'elleth.

Un peu sonner par cette arriver incongru il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Rapidement elle termina son bain et elle y sortie. Aimëe s'approcha du lit après s'être entourer d'une serviette. La robe qu'il lui avait été donner été fait d'un tissu épais bleu nuit. Ses manches étaient serré à leurs base et devenaient ample avant le coude. Le bustier été former d'un col en cœur et lui serré à la taille avant de s'évaser au niveau des hanches. Lorsqu'elle l'enfila la robe lui parut plus légère que ce qu'elle avait pensée au premier abord.

Ensuite Aimëe s'installa devant la coiffeuse. Ses cheveux qu'elle avait pourtant lavés était pratiquement sec et elle put facilement les brosser ainsi que de les attacher en une coiffure qui se voulait respectueuse envers ses hôtes.

L'elleth termina de se préparée à temps car quelqu'un vînt toquer à sa porte. Doucement Aimëe ouvra sa porte et ne laissa passer que son visage dans l'entrebâillement. Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle aperçût celui d'Aranwë.

« Est-tu prête ? Nous sommes conviés à l'enterrement du fils du Roi. Demanda délicatement son gardien.

Prête je le suis, mais pas pour l'enterrement d'un jeune homme. »

Aranwë lui offrit un petit sourire de compréhension et il lui présenta son bras. Aimëe s'y accrocha et le couple avança dans le dédale de couloir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur du palais l'ambiance lugubre qui régner à leur arriver était de nouveau présente. Aimëe observa les alentours et vit au loin Aragorn et les membres de la communauté, un peu en retrait de la foule. Elle guida alors Aranwë vers eux. Lorsque Legolas les vit arriver aussi proche l'un de l'autre il ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux. Il avait déjà perdu l'amour d'une elfe au profit d'un autre, il ne voulait pas revivre la même chose.

Le duo fit un salut silencieux à leurs camardes. Certains leurs répondirent. Peu de temps après le cortège mortuaire commença son chemin. Une voix claire et pourtant pleine de tristesse s'éleva dans les aires. Aimëe reconnu le timbre d'Éowyn, il n'y avait pas à dire, la jeune femme posséder un beau talent. Le silence était parfois brisé par les sanglots de certain.

La cérémonie fut longue et triste et lorsqu'elle fut fini Aimëe se sentie soulager. Elle s'en voulait un peu de ressentir cela pour l'enterrement d'une personne. L'elleth n'avait qu'une seule envie : dormir dans un vrai lit !

Avec Aranwë ils partirent vers les appartements de l'elfinne. Le silence régnât le temps du trajet. Les deux se lancèrent quelques regard timide mais ils se détourner dès que l'autre faisait de même. Arriver devant la porte aucun des deux ne savait comment terminer ce moment gênant. Aimëe se plaça devant l'entrer, le duo se fit face. Aranwë s'avança. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire le premier pas, après tous Aimëe était avant tous sa princesse. Seulement ses sentiments l'aidèrent à surpasser son appréhension.

Lorsque le gardien se pencha vers elle, Aimëe sentie son cœur accélérer mais pas pour la raison qu'elle aurait d'abord pensée. L'elleth aurais dût être tous exciter que se baiser fut partagé avec la personne avec qui elle était en couple. Pourtant le sentiment qui lui faisait fasse sembla lui crier qu'elle faisait une mauvaise chose. Elle n'osa même pas lever les yeux vers ceux de son amant.

« Aranwë, Aimëe, interrompu une voix, Gandalf nous fait quérir. »

Le gardien fût arrêté dans son élan. Tous deux se séparèrent, les jougs rosis par la gêne. Après quelques secondes Aimëe regarda enfin la personne qui avait couper cette échange. Legolas les observer, le regard dur. Une pointe de jalousie s'immisça en lui. Ils pouvaient bien s'embrasser si cela leurs chanter mais pas devant lui !

Bizarrement Aimëe eu envie de remercier Legolas pour son arriver inopiné.

Aranwë retrouva ses esprits et peu après il décréta :

« Alors allons-y »


	11. Chapitre 10

Cela faisait quelques instants que la communauté était réuni dans la salle du trône. Deux jeunes enfants prenaient place autour d'une table en bois et mangeaient comme si c'était la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui devait sûrement être le cas. C'est Eowyn qui prenait soin d'eux, elle expliqua la situation a son oncle, le roi Théoden.

« Ils ont étaient surpris, ils étaient désarmés, aujourd'hui les sauvages traverse l'Ouestfol brulant tous sur leur passage. Les arbres, les forêts, les maisons… »

Aimëe posa sur les épaules de la jeune fille, du nom de Freda, une couverture tendue par Eowyn. La petite la regarda et demanda où était sa mère. Aimëe eu un instant de peur, ne sachant que répondre. Ce fut Eowyn qui calma l'enfant.

« Ce n'est qu'un avant-gout de la terreur que Sarouman peut répandre, commença Gandalf s'adressant au roi, toujours plus puissant parce qu'il est mu par la peur de Sauron. Chevauchez et attaquez-le de front, éloignez-le de vos femmes et de vos enfants. Vous devez combattre !

\- Vous avez deux milles hommes qui chevauche vers le nord a l'heure où nous parlons. Argumenta Aragorn. Eomer vous est loyale, ses hommes vont revenir et ce battrons pour leur roi. »

Le roi se leva soudainement de son trône et fit quelques pas. Gandalf se leva à son tour et le suivie du regard.

« Ils doivent être à trois cents lieux d'ici à présent. Répondit le roi. Eomer ne peut rien pour nous. »

Lorsqu'il vit Gandalf s'approcher de lui le roi reprit très rapidement.

« Je sais ce que vous attendez de moi mais je ne ferais pas subir de nouvelle perte à mon peuple ! Je ne risquerais pas une guerre ouverte.

\- N'est-elle pourtant pas déjà déclarée ? Répondit Aimëe s'en même savoir d'où cette confiance lui venait. N'est-elle pas déjà à vos portes, pas même après ce que vous venez d'apprendre ?

\- Lorsque j'aurais besoin de vos conseils, jeune femme, je vous le ferais savoir. Lui répondit sèchement le roi. »

Aimëe s'empourpra et gonfla les jougs. Personne ne lui avait déjà parler comme cela.

« Elle a pourtant raison, ajouta alors Aragorn, que vous le vouliez ou non.

\- Au dernière nouvelle c'était Théoden et non Aragorn le roi du Rohan. »

Personne ne répondit à cela et un silence s'installa dans la grande salle. Un silence qui fut couper par le rôt de Gimli qui essuya la bière qui lui couler sur la barbe à l'aide de cette dernière.

Finalement Gandalf prit la parole.

« Alors qu'elle est la décision du roi ? »

Téoden pris quelques secondes de réflexion avant de délivrer sa réponse. Le peuple se dirigera vers le Gouffre de Helm.

Le départ fut pour le lendemain matin, tôt dans la matinée. Tous les villageois s'affairaient à ranger leur affaires, certain remplissaient même des charrues.

Aimëe suivi d'un pas rapide les membres de la communauté qui, présider par le magicien, dévalé à vive allure les rues de la ville. Juste devant elle, chacun pouvait entendre le nain se plaindre.

« Le gouffre de Helm. Ils courent se réfugier vers les montagnes alors qu'ils devraient rester et se battre. Qui les défendras si ce n'est leur roi ?

\- Il fait ce qu'il doit être le mieux pour son peuple, commença Aragorn. Le gouffre de Helm les a sauvées par le passé.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen de sortir de ce ravin, Théoden fonce dans un piège. Il croit les mettre en sécurité alors qu'ils vont droit au massacre. Ajouta Gandalf. »

Aimëe ne suivi plus la conversation qui s'était engagée entre Gandalf et Aragorn, jugeant qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée. Elle observa l'endroit dans lequel ils avaient tous atterries. L'écurie était plutôt grande, plusieurs races de chevaux y prenaient place. L'elfinne retrouva dans l'un des box la jument qui l'avait amenée jusqu'ici. Ailish l'accueilli calmement, Aimëe s'approcha d'elle doucement et caressa l'animal sur la tête.

« Voulez-vous que nous la brossions ensemble ? »

Aimëe releva la tête et observa Legolas s'approcher d'elle. Elle sentie son visage s'empourprai alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres seulement d'elle. L'elleth trouver sa propre réaction plutôt étrange. Pourquoi était-elle gênée de le voir si proche ?

Reprenant sa contenance Aimëe accepta la proposition. Dans un panier au fond du box Legolas en sortie deux brosses ronde. En attrapant l'une d'elle la jeune elleth remercia le prince d'une petite voix.

« L'avez-vous déjà fait ? Demanda l'elfe.

\- Un peu… Aranwë me l'a montrée lorsque l'ont été plus jeune. J'avoue cependant préférée la compagnie des livres à celle des chevaux.

\- Vous trouviez le temps plus agréable plongée dans vos lectures, cela peut se comprendre. Malgré ça, vous semblez entretenir de forts liens avec votre destrier.

\- En si peu de temps ?

\- Ailish ai sans doute tombez sous votre charme, comme tant d'autre … »

Aimëe saisit le sous entendue du prince elfe et ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Elle le fixa, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvais autant infecter Legolas. Seulement ses pensées furent arrêtées lorsque Gandalf, installer sur son destrier blanc, passa à vive allure à leurs côtés. Aimëe regarda le magicien sortir de la ville et disparaitre à l'horizon.

« Mais où va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ne vous en faites pas Aimëe, il nous reviendra. Déclara Aragorn qui était arriver à leurs côtés. Je vais aller porter main forte aux écuries. Princesse, allez rassembler vos affaires. »

Alors qu'Aragorn attraper déjà une selle et de quoi équiper un cheval elle sentie quelqu'un lui prendre la main. Elle se tourna vivement vers le propriétaire de cette main et rencontra le doux regard d'Aranwë.

« Je t'accompagne.

\- Oui, si tu veux »

Tous deux sortir des écuries et Aimëe laissa son regard tomber sur le visage de Legolas qui fixer un point au loin, comme s'il réfléchissait. Elle détourna le regard, un pincement au cœur. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Lorsque le départ fut donné Aimëe aida la petite Freda à grimper sur le cheval avec son frère puis une fois assurer que les deux enfants étaient bien installés elle s'en alla rejoindre la communauté.

Pour le voyage Aranwë avait eu la possibilité de monter sur son propre cheval et donc naturellement Aimëe avait pris les rênes d'Ailish. Elle voyageait aux côtés de Gimli, assis sur une monture, et la nièce du roi, Eowyn, tous en écoutant le nain parler de tout et de rien.

« En effet on ne voit que peu de femmes nains et en réalité elles sont si proche au niveau de la voix et de l'apparence qu'on les confond souvent avec les hommes nains. »

Eowyn tourna la tête vers Aragorn qui, à l'aide d'un geste, lui chuchota « c'est la barbe ! » la faisant rire.

« Et cet état de faits a donné naissance à une rumeur qui dit qu'il n'y a pas de femmes nains et que les nains jaillissent des trous qui sont dans le sol ! »

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire pour appuyer le monologue de Gimli.

« Ce qui naturellement est ridicule ! »

Dans un hennissement la monture du nain s'emballa et partie au galop faisant tomber Gimli au sol. Eowyn se précipita vers lui le sourire aux lèvres pour l'aider à se relever.

« Ça va bien, ça va très bien pas de panique. Rassura-t-il arrachant un immense sourire à Aimëe. C'était délibéré, je l'ai fait exprès. »

Rassurer de le voir se relever Aimëe se replongea dans ses pensées, observant le paysage de montagne qui se dresser tout autour d'elle. Au loin elle vit Legolas grimpant en amont du groupe. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'observer attentivement. Il était plutôt loin mais sa vue elfique lui permettait de comprendre qu'il était plutôt agité.

Alors que le soleil commencer à se cacher derrière les montagnes le cortège s'arrêta. Chacun s'installa pour pouvoir se sustenter. Aimëe avala rapidement quelques morceaux de lambas qui lui rester alors qu'elle voyait Eowyn chercher désespérément quelqu'un à qui faire gouter le ragout qu'elle venait de concocter. Finalement après avoir essuyer le refus de Gimli la nièce du roi s'approcha d'Aragorn qui eut le malheur d'être poli.

Assise sur son rochet aux côtés d'Aranwë, Aimëe ne rater en aucun cas l'échange entre les deux jeunes gens. Elle voulait savoir comment Aragorn allait s'en sortir avec ce ragout de malheur. Elle tapota la jambe de son amant pour qu'il puisse regarder avec elle alors qu'un large sourire se dessiner sur son visage face à la drôlerie de la situation.

Pendant quelques instants elle sentie le doux regard d'Aranwë sur elle mais elle avait peur de le regardait en retour. Aimëe commencer à comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas le regarder comme lui le faisait, avec amour. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi, Aranwë et elle se connaissait depuis si longtemps, ils avaient toujours été inséparable et elle l'adorait. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le voir autrement que son ami et gardien. Aimëe s'en voulait énormément mais elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant, elle devait lui parlait.

Finalement elle tourna son regard vers lui et lui proposa une petite promenade aux abords du camp. Aranwë accepta avec joie et le cœur d'Aimëe se serra, comment lui avouer sans le blesser ?

Les deux elfes se levèrent et se dirigèrent en amont de l'installation. Durant leur avancé aucun des deux ne parla. Aimëe guida Aranwë jusqu'à un lieu ni trop loin ni trop près du campement. Alors que ce dernier marcher d'un pas enjoué l'elleth essayer à toute vitesse de trouver les mots justes pour ne pas trop le blesser. Soudainement Aranwë se positionna juste devant elle. Dans un sursaut Aimëe se sentie obligée de parler rapidement. Seulement Aranwë eu la même idée.

« Il faut que je te parle ! Dirent-ils en même temps. »

Un peu gêner Aimëe laissa son gardien commencer.

« Et bien… Je voulais simplement te remercier d'être avec moi… Depuis toujours mon amour pour toi est quelque chose que j'ai gardé, cacher au fond de moi. J'avais peur qu'en avouant ce que je ressentais pour toi notre amitié en soit infectée. A aucun moment j'aurais pensé que nos sentiments puissent être identique…

\- Oh… J'aurais dû commencé…

\- Qu'es ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Aranwë le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

\- Comment dire… Aranwë… J'aimerais te remercier pour être avec moi, toi aussi, mais… ce que tu ressens pour moi, je ne le partage pas… »

Alors que l'elleth fixer le sol pendant qu'elle parlait elle avait fini par relever la tête et observer la réaction de son gardien. Le sourire de ce dernier se fana et il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire, que tu as fait semblant tout ce temps ? Dit-il enfin.

\- Non je-

\- Tu as fait semblant de m'aimer tout ce temps ?

\- Aranwë écoute moi-

\- Non princesse. J'ai… j'ai besoin d'être seul. »

Dans un dernier espoir elle appela son ami mais Aranwë s'était déjà retourner et marcher au loin.


	12. Chapitre 11

La nuit avait été longue. Aimëe avait eu du mal à s'endormir, s'installer convenablement était devenue un combat à part entière. Finalement peu avant l'annonce du départ l'elleth avait réussi à trouver le sommeil. C'était Legolas qui l'avez réveillé cette fois-ci. Il avait d'ailleurs trouvé cela bizarre. Habituellement c'était Aranwë qui aimé réveillé sa belle.

Aimëe ouvrit les yeux lorsque la main de Legolas se posa sur son épaule. A l'aide de douce parole elfique Aimëe fini par se lever. Elle lui sourit alors qu'il se relever et la laissa. Une fois sur ses deux pieds Aimëe s'empara de sa gourde et mit de l'eau sur sa main avant de se rafraîchir le visage. Quand elle eut fini ses yeux se posèrent sur Aranwë qui lui lança un regard avant de se détourner et il partit alors qu'elle faisait un pas vers lui. Résigner Aimëe s'approcha d'Ailish qui brouter quelques mètres plus bas.

Rapidement tout le monde avaient repris la route. L'elleth marcher au côtés de sa monture en fixant le sol. Elle ne vit pas Aragorn et Eowyn discuter ni le regard perçant de Legolas fixer l'horizon d'un air concentrer. Deux cavaliers passèrent à ses côtés et se dirigèrent plus en avant. Il y eu quelques minutes de flottement avant que d'étrange son ne se fasse entendre. Aimëe releva la tête en voyant Aragorn passer à toute vitesse. Elle observa le rôdeur, une boule au ventre. A dos de cheval le Roi Théoden le rejoignit.

« Qui a-t-il ? Qu'avez-vous vu ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Des Wargs ! Hurla Aragorn. Nous sommes attaqués ! »

Dans le cortège les cris de peur se firent entendre et les villageois commencèrent a paniqué. Aragorn se précipita pour récupérer son cheval que Eowyn tenait.

« Tous les cavaliers en tête de colonne ! Ordonna Théoden. »

Aimëe paniqua. Elle se voyait mal se joindre au combat mais elle voulait réagir et participé à quelque chose. Ses oreilles d'elfe captèrent la discussion de Théoden et de sa nièce.

« Emmène ces gens au Gouffre de Helm, sans perdre de temps. Ordonna le roi.

\- Je sais me battre. Argumenta Eowyn.

\- Non ! Fait ce que je te dis, pour moi. »

Eowyn se détourna et se dirigea vers son cheval. Le roi donna d'autre ordres et les cavaliers partent au combat. Aimëe vit son gardien se joindre à eux, il n'eut aucun regard en arrière.

« Descendez en contre-bas »

La voix d'Eowyn la fit revenir sur terre. A dos de sa jument l'elleth vint en aide aux villageois en difficulté. Derrière elle, elle entendit les bruits du combat qui se jouer sur la colline. Le cortège, qui c'était regrouper, avancer a toutes allures. Un peu plus tard, au loin, Aimëe aperçut la bâtisse, grande et imposante. C'est donc ici que se jouera la première bataille.

Il fallut encore un moment avant d'enfin arriver devant les grandes portent. Deux gardes les ouvrirent et Aimëe, après être descendu de sa monture, pénétra dans la bâtisse aux côtés d'Eowyn. L'endroit était déjà bien habité. Il y avait là des femmes, des enfants, des vieillards, tous installer contre les murs de la citadelle. Aimëe continua d'avancer, dans son dos elle entendit les cris de joie. Elle se retourna juste à temps pour voir Freda et son frère retrouver leur mère. Elle sourit et continua sa montée. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, observant l'architecture des lieux. Soudain une voix se percuta sur les murs de la bâtisse. Les rois et les combattant était de retour.

Rapidement Aimëe fit le chemin inverse et retourna trouver ses compagnons. Le premier qu'elle vit été Legolas, assis sur son cheval qui fut pris en charge. Lorsqu'il fut descendu Legolas lui fit face. Son regard dur la fit douté.

« Qui a-t-il ? »

Pour simple réponse le prince lui pris la main et y déposa un pendentif. Aimëe baissa les yeux pour y découvrir le collier de sa sœur. Elle leva vers Legolas un regard empli de détresse.

« Aragorn ? »

L'elleth compris qu'elle ne révérer plus le rôdeur. Elle pensa à sa sœur, son chagrin serait d'une douleur infinie. Legolas la laissa à ses pensées, son propre chagrin était aussi immense. En regardant autour d'elle, Aimëe croisa le regard d'Aranwë qui se détourna. Elle se senti un peu soulager de le voir revenir vivant. Elle vit aussi au visage d'Eowyn que le nain venait de lui apprendre la triste nouvelle.

La nuit approcher quand une visite surprise raviva la joie dans le cœur de l'elleth. Alors qu'Aimëe passer du temps avec le prince elfe, qui lui apprenait le maniement de l'arc, des cris de peur et d'étonnement c'était fait entendre.

« En position de combats ! Visez la bête ! »

Aimëe échangea un regard surpris avec Legolas avant de partir à toute vitesse vers les cris.

En arrivant sur l'un des plateaux Aimëe se précipita devant aux côtés d'Alian. Les soldats encerclaient le griffon, arc en main. Elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour élever dans les aires leurs armes qu'elle jeta un peu plus loin.

« Arrêtez ! Demanda-t-elle. »

Hésitant les soldats se regardèrent les uns les autres. Soudainement le Roi fit son apparition, bousculant les soldats encore un peu indécis.

« Quel est donc tous ce raffut ? Demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il s'agit de mon ami Mon Seigneur, il ne fera de mal à personne. Expliqua Aimëe.

\- Quel est donc cette chose… ? »

Soudain dans ses pensées le roi entendit des paroles, d'une voix douce et légère qui semblait s'enlever au vent. Le griffon communiqua avec lui.

« _Je me nomme Alian, Roi Théoden, je suis ce qu'on appelle plus communément un griffon._ Se retournant vers Aimëe il continua, délaissant le roi. _J'apporte dans mon sciage une bien triste nouvelle, jeune amie. Sarouman à envoyer ses troupes, j'en ai aperçu des milliers plus au nord._

 _\- Des milliers dit tu ?_

 _\- Oui, j'ai bien peur que l'Isengard ne se soit vidée. Ces hommes ne sont pas assez contre ses forces._

 _\- Que me conseille tu de faire, Alian ?_

 _\- Toi seule peu en décider, mais ils auront besoin d'aide... »_

Alors que le Roi était retourné dans ses quartiers, Aimëe demanda conseil a Legolas.

« _Nous devons demander de l'aide Legolas, mais qui viendra ?_

 _\- Votre père, peut-être ?_ Proposa-t-il.

 _\- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons assez de combattant à Imladris, mais…_

 _\- Mais ?_

 _\- Peut-être pourrais-je demander l'appui de Dame Galadriel, je suis sûr qu'elle accepterait._ »

Legolas se mit à y réfléchir, ils ne pouvaient pas être certain de recevoir de l'aide des elfes de Lothlorien. Mais si cette quête venait à ne conduire à rien il préférer savoir Aimëe le plus loin possible du combat. Sûr de son choix il conforta l'elleth sur sa décision.

Aimëe lui sourit puis se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers le Roi, revenu dans la salle principale de l'immense bâtisse.

« Mon Seigneur, Alian m'a apporté des nouvelles inquiétantes. Sarouman envoie ses armées, droit sur nous. Laissez-moi me rendre en Lothlorien, je pense pouvoir vous y constituer une armer prête à vous prêter main forte.

\- Vous pensez ? A l'heure qu'il est je n'ai plus le temps pour des « si » ou des « peut-être ». Si ce que votre bête vous apporte est réel, elle nous sera plus utile à nos côtés qu'aussi loin chez les elfes. »

Ceci était la fin de la discussion pour Théoden qui repositionna son attention sur ses généraux. Déçu Aimëe baissa la tête et se retourna. Derrière elle, l'elleth vit Legolas, Aranwë et Gimli. Chacun semblant près à soutenir leur amie. Les voir tous les trois devant elle la remplis soudainement de confiance et de colère. Non, elle n'allait pas laisser ça passer. Le Roi allait avoir besoin d'elle et il allait le comprendre. Aimëe sera les poings et sûr d'elle, elle se retourna.

Avançant vers le Roi Théoden qui lui tourner le dos, l'elleth abattit ses deux poings sur le table. D'une voix calme mais ferme Aimëe lui fit face.

« Roi Théoden, écoutez-moi. D'ici peu de temps le for sera attaquer par des milliers de bête immonde qui n'aurons qu'un seul but, vous massacrés. Vos hommes sont peu nombreux, surtout après cette attaque des Wargs, et vous allez avoir besoin d'aide, de mon aide. Ce n'est plus qu'une simple pensée mais une affirmation, j'amènerais une armée qui vous prêtera main forte, que vous me l'autorisiez ou non. »

Décidant la fin du débat Aimëe se détourna et sorti d'un pas déterminer de la grande salle. Elle passa entre Aranwë et Legolas qui s'échangèrent un regard à la foi consterner et épater devant l'aplomb dont l'elleth venez de faire preuve.

Aimëe s'approcha du griffon, qui attendait toujours sur le parvis, entouré de gardes qui l'observer, subjuguer.

« _Es-tu prêt pour une balade en ma compagnie Alian ? Nous avons une armée à constituer._

 _\- Je t'emmènerais où je le peux, mon amie. »_

Alors qu'elle s'apprêter à grimper sur le dos du griffon une personne l'appela. Ce retournant, Aimëe vit Legolas s'approcher d'elle. Il prit la parole une fois à ses côtés, son regard plongeait dans le sien.

« _Si jamais l'aide ne devais pas venir, je vous conjure de rentrer chez vous. Vous y serez en sécurité._

 _\- Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi Legolas mais j'espère pouvoir vous revoir, cela signifierais que je n'ai pas failli à ma mission et que l'aide que j'espère tant nous aura été fournis._ »

L'elleth grimpa sur le griffon grâce à l'aide du prince. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se rendit compte du peu de distance qui l'avait séparé de Legolas, son cœur s'emballa un instant mais elle reprit constance. Elle lança un dernier regard a ses compagnons.

« Nous revenons le plus vite possible. »

Elle se pencha sur Alian et lui parla.

 _« Nous partons pour la Lothlorien, mon ami. »_

Legolas observa l'elleth s'éloigner. Il était resté un moment à fixer le ciel et à se perdre dans ses songes. Aimëe hanter ses pensées, il savait ce que lui dicter son cœur. Seulement, pour l'elfe, cette amour n'était qu'à sens unique. Il observer le ciel quand il remarqua Aranwë qui descendez le parvis a grande vitesse, le visage fermer. Legolas, intrigué, suivi le gardien descendant les marches de la bâtisse. Le prince était inquiet pour son ami. Déjà lors de la bataille contre les Wargs il semblait se battre sans but. Legolas l'avait sauvé de peu d'une morsure qui lui aurait été fatale. Aranwë ne sembler plus se battre pour quelque chose, il n'avait ni de cause ou de personne à protéger. Seulement aux yeux de Legolas le gardien avait quelqu'un à protéger, quelqu'un qui lui était chère.

Au détour d'une ruelle il découvrit le gardien adosser à un mur. Legolas s'approcha et Aranwë le laissa venir.

« _Aranwë, mon ami, puis-je connaitre l'objet de vos tourments ?_

 _\- Ce n'est rien…_

 _\- Je vois bien que si, vous semblez avoir perdu tout espoir. Y aurait-il un lien avec Aimëe ?_

 _\- Vous avez l'œil, en effet…_ »

Legolas laissa le temps au gardien pour répondre. Aranwë se décida enfin.

« _Aimëe m'a avouée ne pas partager mes sentiments_. »

Le prince n'aurait pas dû se sentir soulager, surtout pas en cette situation.

« _Et vous lui en voulez pour cela ?_

 _\- Je ne lui en veux pas de ne pas m'aimais, je suis déçu qu'elle n'est pas eue assez confiance pour me l'avouer avant. Je n'aurais pas eu à trop espérer._

 _\- Ne lui en tenez pas trop rigueur, notre amie semble avoir des difficultés à montrer et comprendre ses sentiments._ »

Aranwë hocha la tête, il s'avait que Legolas avait raison. Ce dernier laissa le gardien a ses pensées car les siennes se bousculer aussi dans sa tête.

A grande vitesse sur le dos du griffon, Aimëe arriva sans peine en Lothlorien. Le trajet avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit et l'elleth n'avait pas fermer l'œil. La lune briller encore de mille feu alors qu'Alian atterrissait dans une plaine. Aimëe, le souffle court, le remercia pour le voyage et le félicita pour sa persévérance.

Elle descendit du dos de son ami et observa les alentours, ils avaient atterri à la lisière des bois de Lothlorien. Derrière elle se dresser la montagne, abritant la Moria. L'elleth se détourna vers Alian quand elle entendit soudainement le bruissement des arcs que l'on tendait. Tout autour d'elle s'était assemblé un groupe d'elfe, arc en main. Aimëe reconnu Haldir qui se détacher du lot, s'approchant d'elle.

« _Dame Aimëe, que nous vaut votre venu ?_

 _\- Haldir… Il me faut voir Dame Galadriel de toute urgence. Lui répondit-elle en le saluant._ »

Il acquiesça et donna l'ordre aux soldats de se remettre en route. Alors qu'Haldir commença à repartir Aimëe se tourna vers Alian.

« _Quand est-il de mon ami, Alian. Peut-il nous accompagné ?_ »

Haldir se tourna vers le griffon un sourire en coin il répondit.

« _Bien sûr, le dernier représentant des Griffons d'Erindel ne serrait être laisser en arrière._ »

Aimëe fronça les sourcils, il était le dernier de son espèce ? Elle avait encore tellement à apprendre de son ami.

Le griffon se rapprocha de l'elleth alors que le cortège avancer dans les bois de Lothlorien. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au groupe pour arriver au sein du royaume elfique. Des mets furent proposer à Alian qui ne pouvait pas grimper les escaliers jusqu'aux seigneur des lieux. Aimëe grimpa les marches deux par deux, le temps était compté.

Galadriel se présenta à elle puis les deux femmes se retrouvèrent seules.

« _Ma Dame, je suis ici avec un service à vous demander._ »

Avant qu'elle n'est pu dire quoi que ce soit Galadriel pris la parole.

« _Oui… Le pouvoir de l'ennemie grandi. Sauron, va utiliser son pantin, Sarouman, pour détruire le peuple du Rohan. L'Isengard s'est déchaîné… Soit sans crainte mon enfant, ma décision de te venir en aide est déjà prise. Ton père, Elrond, c'est déjà entretenu avec moi sur ce sujet_. »

Le cœur d'Aimëe se gonfla, cela faisait du bien d'entendre parler de son père après tous ce temps sur les routes. Petit à petit le soleil pris possession du ciel alors que la discussion entre les deux elfes continuer.

« _Les troupes du Mordor arriverons à la tombée de la nuit, je ne peux hélas pas te proposer un lit car le voyage risque d'être long… Cependant je peux t'offrir ceci._ »

Deux elleth firent leurs apparitions, toute deux tenant dans leurs mains une armure scintillante ainsi qu'un arc argenté. Aimëe ouvrit de grand yeux devant ces magnifiques présents.

« _Si tu comptes te battre, prends cette armure. Pour te défendre prend cet arc… Va enfiler cela car à votre arriver, la guerre vous attendra._ »

Elle remercia Galadriel tout en s'approchant de l'armure, Aimëe avait l'appréhension de la toucher puis finalement elle s'en empara.

« _Merci pour tout Dame Galadriel, j'en ferais bonne usage._ »

Contre toute attente Galadriel s'approcha de l'elleth et posa ses mains sur les épaules de cette dernière.

« Crois en tes capacités _Limpedhiel*_ , elles te seront utiles. »

Aimëe resta un instant coi puis elle hocha la tête, déterminer à se surpasser. Elle fut invitée à suivre les deux elleth qui l'aidèrent à enfiler l'armure elfique d'un acier éclatant. L'une des elleth s'occupa des longs cheveux blonds, presque blanc, de l'elfinne. Ils furent tressés à la manière des guerriers. Lorsque le travail fut accompli Aimëe se retrouva seule quelques instants. Elle s'approcha de l'arc qui lui avait était donner. Tout en l'observant elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Legolas, cet arc lui plairait surement.

Derrière elle Haldir fit son apparition, c'était l'heure de partir. Quand elle sortit de la tente où elle se trouver, la troupe elfique l'attendaient. Elle vit Alian qui s'approcher d'elle alors que lui aussi était préparer. Il était équiper d'une armure sur mesure. Sur son dos, des tressages permettais a Aimëe de se maintenir. Tout en s'approchant elle lui parla.

« _Tu es magnifique mon ami, tout cela n'est pas trop lourd ?_

 _\- Étonnamment ça ne l'est pas. Après tout c'est elfique, nous ne devrions pas être surpris._ »

Aimëe lui souris. Haldir pris la tête du cortège et annonça le départ. La troupe démarra et l'elleth grimpa sur le dos d'Alian. Avant de s'envoler Aimëe leva la tête pour voir Galadriel l'observer depuis son balcon. La voix de la Dame apparue dans sa tête et cette dernière lui souhaita bonne chance. Alian démarra, soulevant les feuilles autour de lui, alors que le soleil rougeoyant les accompagna dans leurs avancés.

Alors que le soleil se lever, Gimli, installer prêt des remparts, fumer la pipe. A l'horizon il vit apparaître un cavalier qui avancer au galop jusqu'aux portes de la forteresse. Lorsque le cavalier fut assez prêt Gimli ouvrit de grand yeux surpris. C'était Aragorn ! Le nain se leva prestement et accourut à l'entrée. Il dut faire des pieds et des mains avant d'enfin pouvoir s'approcher de son ami.

« Où est-il, où est-il ? Laissez-moi passer, je vais le tuer ! »

Son visage s'illumina quand leur regard se croisèrent enfin.

« Vous êtes l'homme le plus chanceux, le plus malin et l'homme le plus imprudent que je n'ai jamais connu. Gimli le serra dans ses bras. Soyez bénie l'ami.

\- Gimli, où est le roi ? »

Du regard Gimli lui désigna le chemin. Aragorn lui tapota l'épaule, content lui aussi de revoir son ami. Le rôdeur accéléra le pas, après avoir survécu à sa chute, sur le chemin du retour, il avait vu l'armer d'Isengard qui s'approcher de plus en plus. Il devait absolument prévenir le roi. Alors qu'il entrer dans la bâtisse sa route fut arrêter par Legolas, qui lui souriait franchement et Aranwë à ses côtés.

« _Vous arrivez tard,_ commença Legolas. Vous avez une mine affreuse. »

La remarque fit rire le rôdeur.

« J'ai donné votre pendentif à Aimëe, je ne pensais pas vous revoir.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Partie quérir de l'aide auprès de Dame Galadriel, l'armer d'Isengard approche. Répondit Aranwë.

\- Vous le savez donc déjà. Moi qui pensé apporter la triste nouvelle…

\- Il semble que vous ayez été devancé. Répondit Legolas avec un petit sourire.

\- J'espère pouvoir vous apportez plus de précision. »

Sur cette échange les compagnons partirent retrouver le roi. Aragorn ouvrit les portes dans une entrée fracassante. Il expliqua la situation au roi Théoden.

« Ils sont au moins dix milles, c'est une armer constituer dans un seul but, détruire le monde des Hommes. Ils seront là à la tombée de la nuit.

\- Et bien qu'ils viennent. Déclara le roi avant de sortir dans les rues. »

Il ordonna à ses gardes de réunir tout hommes ou jeunes garçons capable de tenir une arme. Suivie des membres de la communauté restant il fit le tour de la bâtisse.

« On pourra couvrir la chausser et la porte d'en haut. Aucune armée n'a pu franchirent le mur du gouffre.

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ces abruties d'orc, il s'agit d'Uruk-ai, leur armure est épaisse et large est leur bouclier… Déclara Gimli.

\- J'ai déjà connu mainte guerre maître nain, je sais comment défendre ma citadelle. »

Gimli ne rajouta rien et le roi passa à côtés de lui, rejoignant l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Ils arrivèrent tous sur les remparts.

« Ils se briseront contre cette forteresse comme l'eau sur les rochers. Les hordes de Sarouman vont piller et brûler, mais ça, nous l'avons déjà vu. Les récoltes peuvent être ressemer, les maisons reconstruites. A l'intérieur de ces murs, nous leur survivrons. Déclara le roi.

Ils ne viennent pas anéantir les récoltes et les villages du Rohan, ils viennent anéantir son peuple. Jusqu'au dernier enfant. Répondit Aragorn. »

Le roi se retourna vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras, le visage dur.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? Regardez mes hommes, leurs courages ne tiennent qu'à un fil. Si telle doit être la fin alors je ferais tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'elle reste gravé dans les mémoires. »

Théoden se détourna du rôdeur mais ce dernier reprit la parole.

« Vous avez besoin d'aide mon seigneur, envoyez vos cavaliers en quérir.

\- Et qui viendra, les elfes ? Votre amie ne reviendra pas. Les nains ? Nous n'avons pas la chance d'avoir autant d'ami que vous, les anciennes alliances sont mortes.

\- Le Gondor répondra.

\- Le Gondor ?! Où était le Gondor lorsque l'Ouestfol est tombé ? Où était le Gondor lorsque nos ennemis nous ont encercler ? Où était le- Non Seigneur Aragorn, nous sommes seules. »

Le roi délaissa les compagnons, il ordonna ensuite à ce que les femmes et les enfants soient emmener dans les cavernes.

La nuit finie par tomber alors que chacun s'équiper, d'armure et d'arme. Gimli enfila une côte de maille qui s'avéra beaucoup plus longue que prévue, faisant rire ses compagnons. Puis soudainement le son d'un cor résonna dans la bâtisse.

« Ce n'est pas un cor d'orc. Affirma Legolas. »

Les quatre compagnons sortirent à toute vitesse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'entrée du for Haldir se tenait fier devant ses troupes.

« Nous sommes venue honorés cette allégeance. Déclara Haldir. »

Très heureux de son arriver Aragorn se précipita pour le saluer, il finit d'ailleurs par le prendre dans ses bras. Le geste surpris d'abord Haldir qui finalement rendu l'étreinte.

« Vous êtes plus que bienvenu. »

D'un seul et même geste tous les elfes se tournèrent dans la même direction.

« Nous sommes fière de nous battre à nouveau aux côtés des Hommes. Termina Haldir. »

Legolas, inquiet et impatient, s'approcha de l'elfe à son tour.

« Où est Aimëe ? »

Alors qu'il allait répondre un hurlement animal s'éleva dans les aires. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers le ciel où le griffon voler majestueusement dans leur direction. En soulevant la poussière du sol Alian se posa enfin. Legolas courut à sa rencontre suivi d'Aranwë. Aimëe descendit de sa monture et la première chose qu'elle vit fut le doux regard de Legolas qui l'observer de haut en bas.

« Vous êtes revenu… Vous voilà maintenant une vraie guerrière. »

Aimëe rougit du compliment mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer le prince, un petit sourire aux lèvres, même si ses jougs commencer légèrement à la brûler. Derrière lui Aimëe remarqua son gardien qui semblait soulager de la voir, seulement il reprit une expression neutre quand il vit qu'elle le regarder.

L'elleth observa les alentours, elle était fière d'avoir réussi à arriver à temps. Son regard se posa alors sur Aragorn qui approcher. Aimëe fut très heureuse de revoir son ami vivant. Elle s'approcha de lui et il remarqua le pendentif autour du coup de la jeune elfe. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler pour qu'Aimëe comprennent sa demande. L'elleth détacha le pendentif de sa sœur qu'elle avait gardé et le posa dans la main du rodeur. Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, heureux de se revoir. Aimëe lâcha Aragorn et retint ses larmes de joie. Il était temps d'aller se battre.

 _Limpedhiel : Princesse du feu (version prénom)_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Salut à tous ! Dans ce chapitre j'ai écris la bataille au Gouffre de Helm. J'espère avoir réussi a bien insérer Aimëe tout en laissant cohérent le texte d'origine. N'hésité pas a me dire votre ressenti dans les retours. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'enceinte de la bâtisse alors que tout le monde attendait l'arrivée des troupes d'orc. Aimëe était dans la cours principal, entourer d'Alian et d'Aranwë. Ce dernier avait « accepté » sa participation à la condition que l'elleth combatte à cette endroit précis. Cela avait laissé un gout amer a l'elleth qui estimer avoir sa place sur le champ de bataille. Legolas lui avait appris à se servir d'un arc et ses pouvoirs lui permettait amplement de se protéger. Et puis Dame Galadriel lui avait donner cette armure, il devait bien y avoir une raison ! Mais elle avait déjà causé assez de peine à son gardien et ami et elle ne voulait pas en remettre une couche.

Grace à ses oreilles qui percevez les sons mieux que celles des Hommes elle entendit les pas lourds de la troupe de Sarouman approcher.

« Ils sont là. Déclara Aranwë. »

Aimëe pris une grande inspiration, il lui fallait calmer sa respiration. Soudainement le ciel gronda, les éclairs illuminaient les cieux. Finalement la pluie se mit à tomber, rebondissant sur les casque et les armures des soldats à ses côtés.

Un premier crie d'orc se fit entendre et les pas semblaient s'être arrêter. Après quelques secondes les Uruk-ai martelèrent le sol de leur lance, souhaitant faire monter la peur dans le cœur des Hommes. Les arcs furent tendus et chacun attendaient l'ordre de tirer. Seulement un vieillard ne put tenir son arc bander plus longtemps et sa flèche vint se planter dans le coup de l'un des orc qui s'effondra sur le sol. Un nouveau hurlement d'orc signala le début du combat.

« La bataille commence. »

Ce fut au tour des elfes de tendre leurs arcs et de tirer. Tout de suite après ce fut les Hommes qui tirèrent. Aimëe respirer très fort, elle était partagée entre la peur et l'adrénaline de l'attente du combat. Bientôt les premiers morts du côté des elfes tombèrent devant ses yeux. La voix d'Aragorn s'éleva dans les aires. Les Uruk-ai prenaient d'assaut la muraille à l'aide d'échelle. L'elleth vit apparaître ces monstres prêts de ses amis, elle ne pouvait pas rester ici à ne rien faire.

Alian sembla penser la même chose qu'elle car sa voix résonna dans l'esprit de l'elleth.

« _Allons-nous battre_ _Limpedhiel. »_

Décider Aimëe hocha la tête et sous le regard surpris d'Aranwë elle grimpa sur le dos du griffon.

« Aimëe ! Que fait tu ? Demanda paniquer Aranwë.

\- Je peux me rendre utile ! »

Sans attendre plus longtemps Alian s'éleva dans les aires. Aimëe survola la bataille et attrapa l'une de ses flèches. Elle essaya de visser mais l'exercice fut plus compliquer qu'à l'arrêt. Elle se concentra et réussi à enflammer sa flèche avant de lâcher la corde. La flèche se planta dans le cou de l'un des orc qui s'effondra sur le sol. Elle avait réussi à toucher quelqu'un. Aimëe tira une autre flèche qui fit pareil que la première.

Alors que le combat continuer un groupe d'Uruk-ai avancer en formation serrer vers les portes principales de la forteresse. Aimëe délaissa son arc puis elle se concentra tout en guidant Alian vers les portes. Elle ferma les yeux un instant, pensa à son envie de protéger ses amis, protéger le peuple du Rohan. Autour d'elle le monde disparut et elle sentie son corps se réchauffer et une puissance jusqu'alors inconnu s'immisça en elle. Alian hurla, signifiant leur arriver. Aimëe ouvrit soudain les yeux et ses pupilles bleu laissèrent place à un rouge flamboyant. Plaçant sa main en avant Aimëe expulsa toute sa force. Des flammes jaillissent alors, brulant jusqu'à la chair la horde d'Uruk-ai qui c'était former.

« Est-ce tout ? Tout ce que votre magie peut faire Sarouman ? Se demanda Théoden. »

Aimëe récupéra son arc. Elle se sentait faible et fatiguer tout d'un coup, avoir utiliser autant de magie l'avait épuisé. Elle se força tout de même à utiliser ses flèches, il rester encore beaucoup trop d'Uruk-ai dans les rangs ennemis.

Soudainement une explosion se fit entendre. Une partie du mur venait de partir en morceau. Aimëe fut d'autant plus inquiète car la plupart de la communauté se trouver prêt de ce mur. Elle demanda à Alian de s'y rendre immédiatement. La voix d'Aragorn se fit une nouvelle fois entendre, il était en vie. Il ordonna aux troupes de se replier au bastion. De là où elle était, elle put voir Haldir ordonner à ses hommes la même chose. Avec horreur elle vit son ami être toucher au bras. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent.

« _Plus vite Alian !_ »

Le griffon prit de la vitesse et juste avant qu'Haldir ne se fasse toucher une seconde fois il attrapa dans ses griffes acérer ses ennemis qu'il éjecta par-dessus la muraille. Rapidement il se posa tant bien que mal sur les remparts et Aimëe sauta de son dos. L'elleth esquiva une attaque et agrippa Haldir par le bras. Elle aida ce dernier à se lever et le guida jusqu'à Alian. Elle l'aida à grimper alors qu'elle s'installer à ses côtés. Haldir tua un orc alors que le griffon s'éleva dans les airs.

Alian se replia dans le bastion et Aimëe aida Haldir à descendre. Elle demanda de l'aide mais personne n'était capable de le soigner pour le moment. Elle entendit les voix affoler des hommes qui signaler que les orc avaient fait une percer. Elle guida Alian et Haldir à l'intérieur et elle fut bientôt rejointe par les survivants qui s'amasser dans la pièce. Aranwë et Legolas trainèrent Gimli a l'intérieur alors que ce dernier voulait y retourner pour continuer le combat. Elle fut soulagée de les voir arriver et bientôt le roi et Aragorn rentrèrent aussi.

« Il faut bloquer la porte ! Ordonna Aragorn.

\- Où est Aimëe ?! Demanda inquiet Legolas.

\- Je suis là ! »

Aimëe s'approcha de lui et soudainement le prince la pris dans ses bras. Le souffle de l'elleth se coupa sous la surprise et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Les contacts physiques, hors mariage, était rare chez les elfes alors cette démonstration d'affection la surpris doublement.

« Je… Haldir a besoin d'aide ! Dit-elle »

Legolas se rendit alors compte que sa réaction était sans doute un peu démesurée. Il se détacha de l'elleth et jeta un coup d'œil à l'elfe qui c'était assoupi contre le mur. Tous deux s'approchèrent de lui alors que des soldats s'occuper de barricader la dernière entrer qui était pris d'assaut par les Uruk-ai.

Aimëe qui avait appris l'art de la guérison grâce à son père essaya de s'occuper du blesser. Malheureusement elle n'avait jamais été très doué pendant ces cours-là. Finalement Legolas fut plus efficace et Haldir fut sommairement soigné.

« La forteresse est prise, c'est fini. Déclara le roi.

\- Vous aviez dit que cette forteresse ne tomberait pas tant que vos hommes la défendraient, ils la défendent encore, ils sont morts en la défendant ! Ni a-t-il pas un autre moyen pour les femmes et les enfants de sortirent de ces cavernes ? Devant la non réponse Aragorn demanda au garde qui accompagner le roi. Y a-t-il une autre issu ?

\- Il existe un passage, il conduit dans les montagnes. Mais ils n'iront pas loin les Uruk-ai sont trop nombreux !

\- Faite dire aux femmes et aux enfants de passer par les montagnes et barricader la porte ! »

Le roi qui était rester silencieux ouvrit la bouche.

« Autant de mort… mais que peuvent les Hommes faces a tant de haine ?

\- Venez avec moi, démarra le rodeur, venez à leur rencontre.

\- Pour la mort et la gloire.

\- Pour le Rohan, pour votre peuple.

\- Le soleil se lève. Déclara Gimli. »

Aragorn se souvint alors des paroles de Gandalf plusieurs jours avant : « Attendez ma venue au première lueurs du cinquième jour, à l'aube, regarder à l'est. »

« Oui… Oui ! Le cor de Helm mes amis, va retentir dans le gouffre une dernière fois. Réagit le roi. »

Aimëe proposa alors de passer en première avec Alian et Gimli insista pour souffler dans le cor lui-même. Le groupe accepta et chacun monta sur sa monture et se placèrent devant les portes. Haldir accompagna Gimli en haut de la tour car il n'avait plus assez de force pour se battre. Aimëe bomba le torse alors que le roi Théoden prenait la parole.

« Cruauté réveille-toi, qu'importe le courroux, qu'importe la ruine et que l'aube soit rouge ! »

Gimli souffla dans le cor et au même moment la porte céda.

« Pour Eoningas ! »

Les premiers Uruk-ai pénétrèrent et Aimëe utilisa sa magie pour en faire décoller quelques-uns. Alian s'élança, renversant d'autre orc permettant aux cavaliers de sortir de la pièce. Ils étaient encore des centaines à l'extérieur et Aimëe en tua le plus possible. Puis soudainement, en haut d'une montagne une silhouette de dessina. Alian se stabilisa pendant qu'Aimëe, le sourire aux lèvres, observer Gandalf et les Rohirims. Tous les regards furent tournés vers eux.

« Pour le roi ! Cria Eomer. »

Les Rohirims chargèrent et grâce à la lumière du soleil qui se dessiner derrière eux les Uruk-ai furent aveugler quelques instants. Du dos du griffon Aimëe observa le combat, les forces avaient été inverser et il sembler que la victoire était maintenant de leur côté. Les Uruk-ai finir par battre en retraient et tous se dirigèrent vers une forêt qui semblait ne pas avoir été là avant.

Soudainement Aimëe entendit la voix d'Aranwë l'appeler et elle se tourna vers lui. Elle vit juste à temps une flèche proéminente voler dans sa direction. Alian réussi à l'esquiver de justesse en se penchant en arrière. Seulement Aimëe n'arriva pas à se maintenir et elle lâcha les brides qui lui permettait de rester sur le dos du griffon. Elle fit une chute alors que le sol était maintenant désert de toute âme. Alian plongea pour la rattraper et dans un halo de poussière il s'écroula au sol.

Alors que les arbres massacrer les derniers ennemis Aranwë tua l'Uruk-ai qui était rester dans les remparts et se précipita à toute vitesse vers sa princesse. Legolas a dos de cheval fit la même chose. Cette scène n'était pas passée inaperçu. Aussi Gandalf et Aragorn s'élancèrent à leur tour.

Legolas fut le premier à arriver et il sauta de cheval avant de courir vers le griffon. Il n'y avait pas de trace de l'elleth et Legolas était très inquiet.

« Aimëe… »

Doucement Alian releva l'une de ses ailes et fit apparaître Aimëe qui semblait inconsciente. Aranwë arriva au même moment alors que Legolas la pris dans ses bras.

« Elle respire ? Demanda le gardien. »

La petite voix de l'elleth lui répondit.

« On a gagné ? »

Legolas ne put retenir un petit rire, il était soulagé.

« Oui, on a gagné… Vous avez été formidable… »

Aimëe lui rendit son sourire mais ferma les yeux tout de même, elle était épuisée. Legolas la pris alors dans ses bras et la souleva.

« Alian…

\- On s'occupe de lui ne t'en fait pas. Déclara Aranwë. »

L'elleth hocha la tête avant que celle-ci ne s'appuie sur le torse de Legolas. Aimëe s'endormie presque instantanément.

Aimëe ouvrit enfin les yeux. Elle observa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouver. Elle reconnut la chambre qui lui avait été donner lors de son arriver à Edoras quelques jours plus tôt. L'elleth se releva et son mouvement fit bouger Aranwë qui lisait au pied du lit. Le gardien s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu te réveilles enfin. Dit-il.

\- Nous sommes de retour à Edoras ?

\- Oui nous sommes arrivés ce matin, tu as dormi tout le trajet.

\- Oh, j'espère ne pas avoir embêter tout le monde, poids mort que j'étais.

\- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça… »

Un silence gênant prit place que chacun eu envie de briser.

« Je suis désolé. Dire-t-il en même temps. »

Ils se mirent à rire, ils avaient la manient de dire les choses en même temps. Aranwë laissa Aimëe commencer.

« Excuse-moi de ne pas t'avoir dit mes sentiments plutôt, la vérité c'est que je ne les connaissais pas moi-même… Je me rends compte que cela t'a blessé et ce n'était pas mon intention.

\- Je suis désolé moi aussi, je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. Et puis tu n'as pas vraiment menti, j'ai compris que je t'avais jamais demandé ton avis. J'ai pris cela pour acquis après seulement un baiser.

\- C'est vrai que c'était du rapide. Plaisanta Aimëe ce qui finit par briser les tensions. Je suis contente que l'on est pu parler, tu m'as manqué mon ami. »

Aimëe le pris dans ses bras et ils se firent une longue étreinte. Finalement Aranwë se détacha.

« On a enlevé ton armure, ta tenue a était laver, elle est juste ici. Repose-toi encore un peu. Tu pourras prendre un bain si tu veux. »

L'elleth le remercia alors que son gardien sortit de la pièce, avant de fermer la porte il se tourna une dernière fois.

« Au fait, j'ai vu ce que tu avais fait pendant la bataille, cette attaque était incroyable. »

Aimëe lui sourit alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui. L'elleth se laissa choir sur le lit. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Elle avait survécu à la bataille, utiliser ses pouvoirs comme jamais elle n'aurait crue pouvoir le faire et enfin elle avait pu parler avec Aranwë. Elle n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleur réveille ces temps-ci.


	14. Chapitre 13

_Hello lecteurs ! Dans ce chapitre il y a beaucoup de révélations sur notre petite Aimëe, j'espère que vous n'aurez pas déjà tout deviner ! En tout cas bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite._

* * *

Aimëe entra dans le bain qu'on lui avait fait couler. Elle détacha ses cheveux et se lava rapidement. Lorsqu'elle sortit du bain elle partit enfiler ses affaires qui avait été laver alors qu'elle se reposer encore. Elle ne s'attacha pas les cheveux alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre. Aranwë lui avait dit de les retrouver dans la salle du trône alors elle s'y rendu immédiatement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva le groupe était en grande discussion. Gimli fut le premier à la voir entrer.

« Ah voilà notre princesse de feu ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bonjour à tous. Articula Aimëe, toujours un peu gêner par l'emploie de ce surnom.

\- Nous n'attendions plus que toi mon amie. Répondit Aragorn. Nous nous rendons en Isengard, vient-tu avec nous ?

\- Bien entendu ! »

Le rodeur lui sourit pour répondre.

« Et bien dans ce cas, allons-y. Déclara Gandalf. »

Aimëe fit un sourire timide a Legolas à ses côtés, il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis son arriver. Elle s'étonner à apprécier son regard poser sur elle, en temps normal attirer le regard d'un homme aussi longtemps l'aurait mise mal à l'aise. Mais le regard du prince l'entourée d'une impression de chaleur, elle se sentait comme protéger tant qu'il était à ses côtés.

Aranwë expliqua a Aimëe où se trouver Alian alors l'elleth décida de passer le voir avant le départ. Suivant les indications de son ami l'elleth sortie de l'enceinte du palais. Elle slaloma entre les maisons des villageois qui la saluer quand elle passer prêt d'eux. Aimëe fini par sortir de la ville et descendit le chemin de terre jusqu'au bas de la colline. Elle essaya de parler avec Alian grâce à leur moyen habituel mais il ne lui répondit pas. Aimëe continua son chemin, elle arriva dans une vallée ou quelques arbres valeureux avaient réussi à pousser. De là où elle se trouver l'elleth ne percevait que peu de chose, il lui fallait prendre de la hauteur. Elle avisa les arbres et quand elle en vue un ou la branche la plus basse était facile à attraper elle s'élança. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait cette activité. Elle ressentir comme un moment de nostalgie, ce remémorant les jours où elle sortait de chez elle pour voyager à travers les arbres alors que sa sœur lui demander de redescendre avant de se faire mal. Elle était souvent tombée mais à chaque fois elle s'était relever.

Lorsqu'elle fut au sommet de l'arbre un cris d'oiseau lui fit lever la tête. Alian s'approcher à grande vitesse de l'elleth. Il ralenti sa course pour faire du surplace devant la princesse. Prudemment l'elleth s'approcha du griffon et grimpa sur son dos.

Alian s'éleva dans les airs et à grande vitesse il vola sans but précis. Aimëe profita de ce moment, les cheveux dans le vent. Elle avait bien fait de ne pas se les attacher ce matin-là. Elle fut par ailleurs soulagée que le griffon ne sembler souffrir d'aucuns maux. Finalement Alian s'arrêta sur un renfoncement de montagne. Aimëe posa pied à terre et se plaça devant lui, le sourire aux lèvres.

« _Tu sembles être en pleine forme, mon ami ! S'exclama l'elleth._

 _\- Je suis physiquement guéri en effet. Seulement il est temps pour moi de renter me reposer._

 _\- Que veut-tu dire ?_

 _\- J'ai moi aussi besoin de repos et je ne pourrais pas récupérer sur ces terres, il me faut rentrer chez moi…_ »

Aimëe baissa la tête, déçus d'entendre cela. Elle aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec son ami sans qu'il n'y est obligatoirement de combat.

« _N'es crainte petite elfe, je reviendrais dès que tu auras besoin de moi. Nous sommes liés maintenant_.

 _\- Merci de m'avoir rattrapé Alian… Je te dois la vie !_

 _\- Tu n'as qu'à te dire que nous sommes quittes mon amie._ »

Cela fit rire Aimëe qui s'approcha du griffon et entoura son cou de ses petits bras, elle posa sa tête contre celle de l'animal qui ferma les yeux.

« _Il faut que j'y retourne, les autres doivent m'attendre._ »

Sur le dos du griffon Aimëe vit que ses compagnons ne l'avaient pas attendu. Ils arrivaient à la forêt de Fangorn lorsqu'elle les vit, Alian hurla pour signaler leur présence. Le cortège s'arrêta alors, ils avaient reconnu le cri de l'animal. Aimëe descendit d'Alian et une moue faussement outrée sur le visage elle s'adressa à ses compagnons.

« Vous m'avez oublié ? Ou vous avez fait exprès de partir sans moi, je ne sais pas qu'elle option est la meilleure.

\- Nous savions que tu nous retrouverais, après tout, toi tu possèdes un griffon. Répondit Aranwë un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. »

Aimëe répondit par un tirage de langue envers son ami qui accentua son sourire. Elle se tourna alors vers Alian qui lui fit ses adieux. L'elleth le pris une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de se décaler, lui laissant la place de s'envoler. Elle essaya, au travers des nombreux arbres, de le regarder s'éloigner. Elle fut rappelée sur terre par Gimli qui gentiment mit la princesse dans l'embarra.

« Chère princesse, choisissez votre fier destrier ! »

L'elleth se tourna, ne comprenant pas de quoi il s'agissait. Devant elle ses yeux virent le nain sur le cheval d'Aranwë, lui qui habituellement était installer avec Legolas. Il lui rester de la place aux côtés du prince mais aussi d'Aragorn, un dilemme fit place dans sa tête. Elle adorer le rodeur en tant qu'ami et aussi petit frère mais elle se voyez mal chevauché avec lui. D'un autre côté, être avec Legolas lui faisait un peu peur. Depuis quelques temps la relation qu'entretenais les deux elfes était différente, plus gênante mais d'un autre côté attendu. Finalement Legolas mit fin à son dilemme mental en s'approchant d'elle. Aimëe le regarda alors qu'il lui tendait la main, l'invitant à grimper avec lui. L'elleth accepta cette main tendue et il l'aida à monter sur le cheval.

Le cortège repris la route et rapidement arriva à l'orée de la forêt. Des rires parvinrent aux oreilles de l'elleth quand enfin elle distingua deux petites silhouettes jucher sur un mur de pierre en morceaux. C'était Merry et Pipin !

« Mes Seigneurs, bienvenue en Isengard ! Déclara joyeusement Merry.

\- Oh jeune coquin, une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entrainer et on vous retrouve à festoyer et a fumé ! Répondit Gimli, faussement énerver.

\- Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire et savourons quelques réconforts bien gagné. Rajouta Pipin. Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux. »

Cette dernière phrase fit saliver le nain. La discussion fit sourire et rire une bonne partie de la communauté qui reconnaisse bien là l'appétit féroce des deux hobbits.

« Nous sommes sous les ordres de Silvebarbe qui vient de reprendre les reines d'Isengard. »

Les hobbits acceptèrent enfin de descendre de leur mur et prirent chacun place aux côtés d'Aragorn et Eomer. Pataugeant dans l'eau tous se retrouvèrent au pied de la tour où un immense arbre se mouvait et s'adressa a Gandalf.

« Jeune maitre Gandalf, je me réjouis de votre venu. Le bois et l'eau, les troncs et la pierre, je peux en venir à bout, mais il y a un magicien a maté ici. Enfermer dans sa tour.

\- Montrez-vous. Chuchota Aragorn.

\- Prudence, même vaincu Sarouman est dangereux. Déclara Gandalf.

\- Alors réglons lui son compte et qu'on en finisse. Proposa Gimli.

\- Non, il nous le faut vivant, il faut qu'il parle. »

Aimëe resta silencieuse sur cette échange. Elle était curieuse de rencontrait le magicien. Après tout il avait fait partie de son passé, d'un passé oublier qui avait refait surface sous forme de rêve, un rêve dans lequel le magicien était apparue.

« Vous avez menez bien des guerres et tuez bien des hommes roi Théoden, mais vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. Dit une voix, provenant du haut de la tour. Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseille comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami ? Ne pouvons-nous faire la paix, vous et moi ?

\- Nous ferons la paix. Oui nous ferons la paix ! Commença le roi. Lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfol et des enfants qui gisent sans vie. Nous ferons la paix, lorsque les vies des soldats dont les corps ont été dépecer devant les portes de For-le-cor alors qu'ils étaient morts, seront vengée ! Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet, pour le plaisir de mon propre corbeau, là nous serons en paix.

\- Des gibets et des corbeaux, vieux radoteur. »

Soudainement le magicien s'arrêta et plongea des yeux surpris dans ceux d'Aimëe. L'elleth, étonner, soutint le regard du vieillard. Puis, violemment, des flashes de souvenirs lui parvenait, plusieurs en même temps. Elle avait l'impression d'être frappé par des milliers d'épée sur le crâne. Sarouman recommença à s'adresser à Gandalf alors que le cerveau de l'elleth menacer d'exploser sous l'arrivée de tant d'information. Elle se força de rien montrer pour ne pas interrompre cette discussion importante.

 _°Une jeune elleth au cheveux de jais s'approcha d'un berceau où des petits rires d'enfant se faisait entendre. Avec le sourire aux lèvres l'elleth attrapa l'enfant dans ses bras. C'était encore un bébé, une petite fille aux cheveux blond, presque blanc. De ses yeux bleus rieur l'enfant, semi-elfe, observa sa mère. Cette dernière releva la tête et sembla parler à une personne._

 _« Approche-toi, elle ne te mangera pas promis. »_

 _Un homme s'approcha de la mère et de son bébé, le visage marqué par la surprise et l'incompréhension._

 _« Oui c'est ton enfant, Sarouman, c'est ta fille._

 _\- Co…comment la tu appeler ?_

 _\- Aimëe._

 _\- Aimëe… »_

 _°Le village était paisible en ce matin d'été. La petite semi-elfe était auprès de son père, écoutant ce dernier parler de ses voyages. Elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose des mots qu'il employer, après tout elle n'avait appris à marcher que quelques jours plus tôt, alors Aimëe était encore trop jeune pour comprendre. Petit à petit elle ne sembla plus faire attention à l'histoire. Son père, le grand magicien blanc, choisi alors de montrer ses dons à sa jeune fille pour l'aider à se concentrer. Il attrapa son bâton et s'en servie pour allumer la bougie qui se trouver sur la table. Aimëe fut soudainement intéresser et l'enfant s'approcha de la flamme. Dans un souci de sécurité sa mère attrapa la bougie et l'éloigna de l'enfant._

 _A la nuit tomber alors qu'elle fut mise au lit Aimëe ne trouva pas le sommeil. L'enfant fini par se relever, la flamme l'intriguer. D'un pas peu sûr elle se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents où les bougies brûler encore. Elle ne distingua aucune silhouette dans la pièce alors elle y pénétra. La petite elfe s'approcha de la flamme et fini par la toucher du bout des doigts. C'est à ce moment précis que sa mère fit éruption dans la pièce. Elle hurla à l'encontre de l'enfant et se précipita pour récupérer la bougie. En attrapant l'objet elle se brûla, une couleur brune apparaissait sur ses doigts. Paniquée elle attrapa les mains de sa fille qui contrairement aux siennes était demeurer intacte._

 _°La petite elleth s'entraîner régulièrement avec son père depuis le jour où ce dernier avait découvert les dons de la petite. Cette après-midi-là n'échappa pas à la règle. Après plusieurs essais Aimëe fit enfin apparaître une flamme aux creux de ses mains. Sa mère qui observer la scène la félicita avant de sortir de la maison._

 _« On va essai d'agrandir cette flamme Aimëe, concentre-toi. »_

 _La petite fille fit alors ce que son père lui demandé et repositionna son attention sur la flamme. Suivent les indications du magicien l'elleth augmenta la puissance de son attaque. Seulement ce qui devait être simplement une flamme se transforma en une sphère tout d'un coup. Étonner de l'augmentation surprenante de la flamme Aimëe sursauta. Le feu s'échappa de ses mains et se déposa sur le rideau derrière elle. Le rideau s'enflamma instantanément et sous l'effet de la peur la petite fille se mit à pleurer. Sarouman réagit instantanément mais au fur et à mesure que les larmes d'Aimëe s'intensifier, le feu prenait de l'ampleur. Le rideau tout entier fut sous les flammes et bientôt la maison en elle-même prenait feu. Malgré les efforts du magicien rien n'y fit._

 _La force du feu se propagea entre l'elleth et lui. Un immense mur de flammes les séparer maintenant l'un de l'autre. Seulement aucune des flammes ne brûler la petite qui hurler de terreur. Sarouman comprit alors que l'humeur de l'enfant jouer sur l'ampleur du feu. Elle était la cause de cette incendie phénoménal. Il essaya de calmer l'enfant mais rien n'y fit et il ne pouvait pas éteindre les flammes de lui-même. Elle était beaucoup trop puissante. A contre cœur le magicien se détourna et sorti de l'habitacle. Il empêcha la mère d'entrer dans la chaumière, décrétant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à sauver. Des cris de rage et de terreur se firent entendre de l'intérieur avant qu'une explosion ne souffla tout ce qui se trouver sur son passage. Le village entier prenait feu. Tous les habitants hurler et courraient le plus loin possible._

 _Au bout de quelques temps il n'y eu plus d'âme dans le petit village. L'enfant se calma et les flammes firent alors de même. C'est alors que des bruits de sabot résonnèrent sur le sol. Une troupe d'elfe fit son apparition dans le village, les larmes de la petite attirèrent l'un d'entre eux dans sa direction. Voyant l'elfe devant elle Aimëe pris la parole :_

 _« C'est de ma faute, c'est de ma faute ! »_

Aimëe revint à elle quand Legolas se mit à tirer une flèche. Elle vit alors le magicien dégringoler de la tour. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, pas déjà ! Elle venait enfin de savoir qui était son père, il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant. Dans un geste désespéré Aimëe essaya de se lever alors que Sarouman s'empala sur une roue de moulin, recouverte de pique. Comme si elle ressentait la mort de cet homme au quel elle était liée Aimëe s'effondra à son tour, tombant de cheval. Elle atterrie de dos dans l'eau. Legolas, tout d'abord étonné, sauta de cheval et récupéra rapidement l'elleth qui repris ses esprits. Elle clignota des yeux et les posa sur Legolas qui la regarder, inquiet.

« Qui a-t-il ? Demanda le prince.

\- Je me souviens… Répondit-elle.

\- Sortez-la de l'eau, elle va attraper froid ! Ordonna Aranwë, vraiment inquiet. »

Legolas s'exécuta et aida Aimëe à remonter sur le cheval. Merry tendis sa cape a l'elfe qui la posa sur les épaules d'Aimëe avant de s'installer derrière elle. D'un signe de tête elle rassura tous ses compagnons.

Gandalf se tourna alors vers Théoden.

« Faites passer le mot a tous nos alliés et a tous les peuples de la terre du milieu qui sont encore libre. L'ennemie avance vers nous, nous devons savoir où il va frapper. »

Pour accentuer le mal-être que ressentait Aimëe face à toute ces découvertes la roue sur laquelle le magicien s'était empaler se mit à tourner. De la manche de Sarouman tomba l'une des pierres de palantir alors qu'il sombrer sous les eaux. Aimëe détourna le regard et déglutie, n'arrivant pas à voir cet homme devenu subitement son père, disparaitre de cette façon.

« Les immondices de Sarouman s'en vont enfin. Les arbres vont revenir vivre ici, de jeunes arbres, des arbres sauvages. Dit Silvebarbe.

\- Pipin ! Appela soudainement Aragorn. »

Le hobbit venait de descendre du cheval et il se dirigeait rapidement vers la palantir. Alors qu'il l'attraper, Gandalf, toujours à cheval, s'approcha de lui.

« Perigrine Touque. Donnez cela, mon garçon. Dépêchez-vous. »

Gandalf attrapa l'objet qu'il cacha dans des tissus sans le toucher directement. Il adressa à l'encontre du semi-homme un regard lourd avant de se détourné.

« Rentrons. »

* * *

 _S'il vous plait dites-moi si jamais la présentation des souvenirs n'est pas agréable à lire et à comprendre! Merci d'avoir lu!_


	15. Chapitre 14

Le cortège venait de revenir à Edoras et déjà les préparatifs de la fête qui aurais lieu le soir même était déjà bien avancer. Aimëe n'adressa la parole a personne alors qu'elle rejoignait sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et s'y adossa. Bon sang… Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux alors qu'elle s'approchait de son lit et s'y étala. Depuis leur discussion avec Sarouman tous les souvenirs qu'elle avait perdus lui revenait en mémoire sous forme de flash. Cela avait rendu le retour à cheval compliquer. Heureusement Legolas avait soutenu l'elleth, l'empêchant de chuter de cheval alors que sa vue était embrouillée des images de sa vie retrouvée.

Des coups à sa porte la fit se relever, elle essuya rapidement les quelques larmes sur ses joues avant d'invité la personne à entrer. Ce fut Aranwë qui entra dans la pièce, il était inquiet du comportement de la princesse. Durant tout le voyage elle avait semblée être ailleurs. Si Legolas n'avait pas été là pour la retenir Aimëe serait sans doute tomber. A peine étaient-ils arrivés que l'elleth avait foncée dans ses appartements, sans même leurs adresser un regard et cela l'avait alerté. Il s'approcha d'elle alors que l'elleth se recroqueviller sur son lit.

« Que se passe-t-il _aranel*_ ? »

Aimëe ne lui répondit pas immédiatement, elle prit une grande inspiration.

« Je me souviens de tout, Aranwë…

\- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire… ta mémoire ? »

Elle hocha la tête et lui expliqua ce qui c'était passer quelques temps plutôt, lors de leur rencontre avec le magicien. Aranwë écouta sans broncher, tout cela était si soudain et fou mais d'autre chose s'expliquèrent.

« C'est donc pour ça que tu es capable d'utiliser la magie…

\- Oui… cela me viens de mon père, il m'a appris à m'en servir. Tous ses enseignements me reviennent en mémoire petit à petit. C'est déroutant… Déclara Aimëe qui prit sa tête entre ses mains. »

Aranwë voulut soutenir son amie, la prendre dans ses bras, mais tout contact physique était maintenant lourd de sens. Il se retint donc.

D'autre coup se firent entendre sur la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre sur une jeune femme qui vint déposer une jolie robe sur l'une des chaises près du lit. Aimëe essaya de reprendre contenance alors qu'elle remercier la jeune femme pour le présent. Aranwë laissa l'elleth seule afin qu'elle se prépare pour la fête en l'honneur des morts.

Lorsqu'il fut parti Aimëe se dirigea vers le bain qu'on lui avait fait couler et se prépara rapidement. Elle laissa ses cheveux ondulés détacher et se revêtit de la robe. Quand elle fut prête l'elleth rejoignit ses compagnons dans la salle du trône.

La salle était pleine quand elle y pénétra. Elle vit au loin Aragorn qui se tenait à la première table. Elle lui fit un signe de tête alors qu'il l'aperçut lui aussi. Elle n'eut pas la possibilité de faire un pas dans sa direction alors qu'Eowyn vint prêt d'elle. Aimëe se courba quelque peu alors que l'humaine l'imiter.

« Ravie de vous revoir Dame Aimëe, nous n'avons pas eu le plaisir de nous retrouver depuis la bataille. J'aurais pensée vous voir dans les cavernes, mais vous n'y était point. Dit Eowyn.

-Je n'y étais pas, en effet. Ils avaient besoin de moi sur le front. Répondit Aimëe.

-Je vois… La prochaine fois j'espère pouvoir me battre à vos côtés.

-J'apprécierais moi aussi combattre avec vous, je suis sûr que vous avez plein de chose à m'apprendre. »

Les deux femmes se sourirent quand quelqu'un toussota derrière l'elleth. Elle se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, il s'agissait d'Eomer.

« Puis-je vous emprunté ma sœur ? Nous allons commencer.

-Oh oui bien sûr. Ce fut un plaisir de parler avec vous Dame Eowyn.

-Moi de même, Dame Aimëe. »

Alors que les deux s'éloigner, Legolas arriva aux côtés de l'elleth.

« Aimëe, venez avec nous. Dit-il d'une voix douce. »

L'elleth suivi le prince jusqu'à une table où se trouver déjà assis Gimli et Aranwë. A peine fut-elle installée que le roi fit son apparition et se place devant son trône. Legolas a ses côtés lui tendis une chopine pleine d'un liquide jaunasse et mousseux.

« Qu'est-ce que cela ? Demanda-t-elle au prince.

-Il s'agit d'une bière brasser, apparemment nous nous devons de la boire en signe de respect. »

Elle hocha la tête, signe qu'elle avait compris. L'elleth vit alors Eowyn se diriger solennellement vers son oncle. Elle lui tendit un verre sculpter qu'il attrapa, et la jeune femme vint se placer ensuite à ses côtés.

Le roi tendit le verre à la foule et tout le monde se leva, chopine en main.

« Ce soir, souvenons-nous de ceux qui ont donner leur sang pour sauver ce pays, saluons les morts victorieux. »

D'une même voix l'assistance clama haut et fort : « Gloire ! ». Chacun but alors leurs boissons. Aimëe observa et sentie la substance, dubitative. Elle sentie le regard de Legolas qui l'incité à boire alors elle apporta la chopine a ses lèvres. Elle y but quelques gorgées mais ne finis finalement pas le verre. Elle ne détester pas la boisson mais n'en était pas fan pour autant.

Rapidement la fête battait son plein. Aimëe passa son temps près de ses amis mais n'avait pas le cœur à la fête. A l'une des tables Aranwë et Legolas furent pris à parti dans un jeu des plus saugrenu au yeux d'un elfe.

« Ni pause, ni goute renverser. Expliqua Eomer, distribuant les chopines.

-Ni régurgitation. Ajouta Gimli, près à se battre.

-Alors on joue à boire ? Demanda Legolas.

-Le dernier debout à gagner. Termina Gimli, sûr de lui. »

Aimëe sourit a Legolas alors que, un sourire en coin, il pris plusieurs gorgé de bière sans la quitter des yeux. Elle finit par détourner les yeux, gêné et regarda autour d'elle. Aranwë, qui jouait lui aussi, n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de voir l'échange entre les deux elfes. Une pointe de jalousie s'immisça en lui, l'alchimie qui se dégager entre Legolas et Aimëe était évidente. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas l'avoir vu avant ?

Alors qu'elle observer les alentours le regard d'Aimëe se posa sur Aragorn et Eowyn qui entretenaient une discussion muette. La jeune femme tendit un verre au rodeur qui l'attrapa, s'échangeant un regard qui se fit long. Aimëe fronça les sourcils alors que l'effet que ce regard avait produit sur Eowyn était plus que voyant. Après avoir bu une gorgé Aragorn fini par se détourner et disparaître dans la masse. Théoden fit alors son apparition devant sa nièce. Aimëe ne voulait pas se montrer indiscrète mais cette échange l'avait intrigué.

« Je suis heureux pour toi, c'est un homme d'honneur. Déclara Théoden.

-Vous êtes tous deux des hommes d'honneur. Lui répondit sa nièce. »

Aimëe n'écouta pas la suite parce qu'elle comprenait à présent. Eowyn était follement attiré par le rodeur, elle croyait dur comme fer que l'attirance était réciproque. L'elleth se força à ne pas s'en soucier, elle avait confiance en Aragorn, il saurait comment lui faire comprendre en douceur que cette relation était voué à l'échec. Principalement parce que le rodeur était fou amoureux d'Arwen.

L'elleth reposa son attention sur le match, apparemment très important, des hommes alors que Gimli s'embler déjà très émécher. Devant Legolas et Aranwë les chopines était nombreuse mais ce n'était rien comparait à ce qu'avait bu le nain.

« Ce sont bien les nains qui aiment nagés avec de jolies femmes poilues. Déclara Gimli tout en rigolant.

-Je sens quelque chose… un picotement au bout des doigts. Expliqua Legolas. Je crois que ça me fait de l'effet ! »

L'exclamation de l'elfe fit bien rire Aimëe qui le couvait du regard.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais, il ne tient pas l'alcool… »

Suite à cette déclaration le nain s'écroula au sol. Aimëe ne put retenir une exclamation alors que les hommes autours se mirent à rire.

« La partie est fini. Sourie Legolas. »

Alors que la soirée continuer les voix de Merry et Pipin se faisaient entendre. Aimëe accompagner de Legolas vint observer le spectacle des deux hobbits. Ils chantaient une chanson typiquement de leur région tout en dansant, debout sur une table. Cela fit rire Aimëe qui en profita pour oublier ce qu'elle avait appris lors de cette journée haute en couleur.

Petit à petit la salle se vida, chacun rentrant chez soi. Ceux qui restés dans le château installèrent des lits de point dans une pièce près de la salle du trône. Bien qu'Aimëe posséder sa propre chambre elle décida de s'installer dans la salle du trône, près d'Eowyn qui s'allongea sur une méridienne. Tout le monde ne tarda pas à s'endormir, mais Aimëe était tout de même un peu déçus ne pas voir Legolas un peu plus. Lui et Aranwë s'était installer dans la pièce dédier aux hommes.

Alors que la nuit battait son plein Aragorn ne trouva plus le sommeil. Il s'habilla le plus silencieusement possible et sortie de la pièce où ses compagnons dormaient encore. Arriver dans la pièce principale il observa rapidement les deux jeunes femmes endormies puis au centre de la pièce le feu qui s'était éteint. Il s'approcha du foyer et s'afféra à le rallumé. Derrière lui il entendit le bruissement d'un tissu que l'on bouge et lorsqu'il tourna la tête il vit Aimëe se lever.

« Oh excuse-moi, je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda le rodeur.

-Oui. Aragorn souris devant la franchise de la réponse.

-Il est encore tôt.

-Je sais, mais j'ai envie de faire un petit tour. Déclara-t-elle. »

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'éloigner Aragorn avisa ses pieds nues.

« Ne devrait-tu pas enfiler des chaussures ?

-Je ne serais pas longue… »

Aimëe sortie alors du château.

« Et on se demande qui est le plus sensé ici. »

Aragorn se tourna vers Eowyn qui dormait encore. Il s'approcha d'elle et tira sur le tissu de sa couverture pour recouvrir le pied nue ainsi que l'épaule de la jeune femme. A ce geste Eowyn se réveilla, mais n'ouvris pas les yeux pour autant.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Pas encore l'aube. »

Alors qu'il se détourna la main d'Eowyn vint attraper la sienne. Surpris il se tourna vers elle. Elle avait les yeux ouverts cette fois-ci mais ceux –ci regarder au loin.

« J'ai rêvé que je voyais une immense vague, recouvrant les vertes terres et même les collines. Je me tenais tout au bord, il faisait totalement noir dans les abysses devant mes pieds. Une lumière briller derrière moi, mais je ne pouvais me retourner. Je ne pouvais que me trouver là et attendre. Dit-elle, les yeux au bord des larmes.

-La nuit brouille les pensées, dormez Eowyn. »

La jeune femme fini alors par refermer les yeux sous les paroles reposantes du rodeur.

Aimëe venait de poser un pied dehors et elle s'en voulut mentalement de ne pas avoir pris de chaussures avec elle. Elle lâcha un juron, chose plutôt rare pour un elfe, mais se calma alors que la vallée, plonger sous les étoiles, s'étendait devant ses yeux.

« _Vous ne dormez pas ?_ Demanda une voix qu'elle connaissait par cœur. »

L'elleth se tourna instantanément vers Legolas qui était couvert de sa cape. Elle hocha la tête.

« _Vous non plus…_

 _-C'est exact. Mais j'avais besoin de prendre l'air. Commença le prince. Et les ronflements de notre chère Gimli n'aide pas à s'endormir._ »

Aimëe rigola. Il est vrai que le nain n'était pas très discret pendant la nuit. Ils se placèrent l'un à côté de l'autre et observèrent le ciel dans un silence agréable. Seulement Legolas vint à briser ce silence.

« _Puis-je vous poser une question ?_

 _-Bien sûr, allez-y._

 _-Que s'est-il passer ce matin ? Vous avez parlé de vous souvenirs de quelque chose_. »

L'elleth ne s'attendait pas à ce type de question. Elle avait réussi à oublier toute cette histoire pendant la soirée mais elle savait qu'il lui aurait fallu, à un moment ou à un autre, révélé la situation. Elle prit une grande respiration.

« _Je vous avais dit que j'avais perdu tout souvenir d'avant mon adoption ?_ »

Legolas secoua la tête, il savait que le seigneur Elrond n'était pas le père biologique de l'elleth, mais que les souvenirs d'avant ce jour lui avait été pris, il n'en savait rien.

« _Et bien, maintenant, tous ces souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire depuis que nous avons vu Sarouman… et j'ai ainsi découvert qu'il était mon père biologique…_ »

Legolas ouvrit de grand yeux, il s'attendait à tous, sauf à ça ! Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une ombre s'approcha d'eux. Il s'agissait d'Aragorn. Le rodeur se plaça à côté de l'elleth qui décida de changer le sujet de discussion.

« Les étoiles sont voilées… »

Legolas comprit la volonté de l'elleth alors il appuya son intervention. Lui aussi avait vu ce changement d'atmosphère.

« Quelque chose s'agite à l'est. Une malveillance à l'affut, l'œil de l'ennemi avance. »

Ces phrases laissèrent les trois amis pensif quelques minutes. Puis, soudainement, une étrange sensation pris les deux elfes. Legolas, alarmer, se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Il est ici ! »

D'un pas rapide tout trois entrèrent dans le château et se dirigèrent dans la pièce où tous dorment. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent en trombe dans la pièce ils découvrirent Pipin au sol, se tordant de douleur, la palantir en main. Aragorn, premier dans la pièce, se jeta sur l'objet et l'arracha des mains du semi-homme. Legolas retenu le rodeur alors qu'il s'écrouler en arrière, la douleur se propageant dans son corps. Il finit par tomber et lâcha la palantir qui roula sur quelques mètres avant que Gandalf ne la recouvre d'un tissu.

« Crétin de Touque ! Cria Gandalf »

Il se tourna vers le semi homme et son regard changea du tout au tout. Pipin ne bouger plus d'un centimètre, allonger sur le sol. Le magicien se précipita sur le hobbit. Il posa une main sur le visage de Pipin et à voix basse il chuchota quelques mots. Finalement Pipin se mit à respirer et les occupants de la salle tout autant.

« Regardez-moi…

-Gandalf… pardonnez-moi…

-Regardez-moi, qu'est-ce que vous avez vu ?

-Il… il avait un arbre blanc, dans une cour pavée. L'arbre était mort ! La cité était en feu.

-Minas Tirith, c'est ce que vous avez vu ?

-J'ai vu… je l'ai vu lui ! J'ai entendu sa voix dans ma tête.

-Que lui avez-vous dit ? Répondez.

-Il a demandé mon nom, mais je n'ai rien dit. Il m'a brutalisé.

-Que lui avez-vous dit à propos de Frodon et de l'anneau ?

-Rien… rien du tout. »

Gandalf lâcha alors un soupir de soulagement. Il essaya de rassurer le semi-homme qui était toujours sous le choc. Merry s'approcha de son cousin et l'aida à se calmer.

L'évènement avait réveiller bon nombre de personne. Le roi fut prévenu et peu de temps après tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle du trône.

« Il n'y avait pas de mensonge dans les yeux de Pipin. C'est un crétin mais un crétin honnête au moins. Il n'a rien dit à Sauron à propos de Frodon et de l'anneau et nous avons était étonnamment chanceux. Commença Gandalf. Ce que Pipin a vu dans le palantir n'est qu'un aperçut du plan de notre ennemi. Sauron s'apprête à attaquer la cité de Minas Tirith, sa défaite au Gouffre de Helm lui a montrer une chose : L'héritier d'Elendil approche, les Hommes ne sont pas aussi faibles qu'il le penser. Ils ont encore de la bravoure et assez de force pour le défier. Sauron craint cela, il ne prendra pas le risque de voir les peuples de terre du milieu s'unir sous une seule bannière. Il rasera Minas Tirith jusqu'à la dernière pierre plutôt que de voir le retour d'un roi sur le trône. Si les feux d'alarme du Gondor sont activer le Rohan doit se tenir prêt à partir en guerre.

Dites-moi, interrompu Théoden, pourquoi devrions-nous courir au secours de ceux qui ne sont pas venu au notre ? »

Tous regardèrent le roi, un peu étonner de sa réponse.

« Que devons-nous au Gondor ?

-Je vais y aller. Décréta Aragorn.

-Non. Dit Gandalf.

-Ils doivent être prévenu !

-Et ils le seront. Gandalf s'approcha du rodeur et parla à voix basse. Vous vous rendrez au Gondor par une autre route, une route sur laquelle l'ennemi ne vous attendra pas. Puis il se tourna vers l'ensemble de l'audience. Comprenez ceci, les choses qui sont en mouvement ne peuvent être arrêter. »

Il se tourna alors vers Pipin.

« Je vais aller à Minas Tirith et je n'irais pas seul. »

Cela faisait quelques heures que Gandalf et Pipin étaient parti pour Minas Tirith. Le reste de la communauté ainsi que les gens du Rohan ne pouvaient qu'attendre les feux d'alarme. Alors que chacun vaquer à ses occupation Aimëe était retourner dans sa chambre. Eowyn lui avait fait découvrir la bibliothèque du château et l'elleth avait récupérer cinq livres avant de retourner dans ses appartements. Elle en était à son deuxième livre de lu mais elle n'arriver pas à se concentrer. Ses pensées étaient accaparées par ses souvenirs et son père biologique. Elle se rappeler les moments de joies qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble, ainsi qu'avec sa mère. Mais les moments de peine aussi quand son père ne pouvait rester au village, étant le magicien blanc il se devait de retourner souvent en Isengard. Son père n'était pas une mauvaise personne, il avait fait seulement les mauvais choix. Et devant les plans de Sauron il avait pris peur, conscient de l'ampleur du pouvoir des ténèbres. Il avait trahi la Terre du Milieu et cela rester en travers de la gorge d'Aimëe.

Elle entendit soudainement quelqu'un frapper à la porte et pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Aranwë elle ne se leva pas lorsque la personne entra dans la pièce. Ne fut-elle pas sa surprise de voir apparaitre Legolas. L'elleth ferma aussitôt son livre et se leva.

« _Je ne vous dérange pas ?_ Demanda le prince

 _-Oh non du tout, entrez je vous en prie._ Répondit-elle. »

Legolas entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Aimëe l'invita à s'assoir.

« _Que lisez-vous ?_

 _-C'est une histoire d'aventure je crois._

 _-Vous croyez ?_ Demanda Legolas un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

 _-Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment lu, j'ai seulement survoler les pages…_ Répondit Aimëe un peu gêner.

 _-Vous pensez à votre père ?_

 _-Effectivement… Je ne peux pas me l'enlever de la tête. Je… je crois qu'il m'avait reconnu avant de…_

 _-Tomber._ Termina le prince. »

Aimëe hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Puis soudainement Legolas se leva.

« _Venez avec moi. Allons vous changez les idées._ »

L'elleth hésita un peu puis finalement elle attrapa la main que Legolas lui tendait. Ils sortirent de la chambre et Legolas la guida jusqu'à une salle d'arme. L'elleth, un peu étonner d'être amenée ici, regarda tout autour d'elle, observa les armes entreposer.

« _Suivez-moi_. »

Elle suivi Legolas alors que celui-ci sortait de la pièce. Ils débouchèrent sur un petit terrain de terre. Il était vide mais Aimëe comprit que c'était ici que les soldats venez s'entrainaient.

« _Prenez ceci._ »

Legolas lui tendis une épée qu'elle attrapa. Il démarra un combat contre l'elleth qui ne s'y attendait pas. Heureusement les quelques cours qu'Aranwë lui avait donner lui servir. Tout en combattant il raconta une histoire a l'elleth.

« _Lorsque j'étais plus jeune j'ai perdu ma mère. J'étais partager entre la tristesse et la rage de n'avoir pu la protéger. Alors mon père m'a initié l'art du combat. Au début mes gestes étaient brouillons, guider par la rage et la douleur, et je n'y arriver pas. Puis, j'ai appris à maitriser cette rage, cette douleur et je me suis entrainer, jour et nuit. J'ai appris le combat à l'épée, à l'arc et au corps à corps jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un avec mes émotions._

 _-Mais je ne suis pas énervée !_ Intervint l'elleth. »

Alors que les attaques de Legolas se faisait plus virulente Aimëe senti son pouvoir monter. La chaleur dans son corps était en train de bouillonner et dans un élan de rage son épée vint s'enflammer. Legolas dut faire un bond en arrière pour ne pas être bruler.

Surprise par cette attaque qu'elle n'avait pas prévue l'elleth s'arrêta et calma le feu ardent de la lame. Elle regarda ensuite Legolas qui malgré tout lui souriait.

« _Vous n'êtes pas énervée, vraiment ?_ Demanda-t-il. »

Aimëe s'excusa platement auprès du prince qui ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

« _Vous n'avez pas maitrisez votre attaque car vous ne maitrisez pas non plus vos émotions._

 _-Et comment je peux le faire ?_

 _-Je vais vous apprendre._ Déclara Legolas. _A partir de maintenant on se retrouvera ici chaque jour jusqu'au feu d'alarme et vous apprendrez à vous battre_. »

Aimëe se sentie émue et reconnaissante envers le prince. Elle allait être à la hauteur.

Ce qui fut dit fut fait. Chaque jour Aimëe retrouvé Legolas pour leur entrainement. L'elleth s'améliorer de jour en jour. Parfois Aranwë et Gimli lui apprenez le maniement de leurs propres armes. Si la hache fut difficile à soulever cette journée fut rempli de joie. Un jour elle c'était mesuré à Merry, qui avait rejoint l'entrainement en tant qu'élève, et avait gagner.

« J'ai réussi ! Aranwë tu as vu ça ?!

-Bravo princesse, qu'elle bel exploit ! Battre un hobbit c'est avérer plus compliquer qu'il n'y paraissait.

-Oui, bravo à vous aussi Merry ! Répondit Aimëe en direction du semi-homme qui lui rendit son sourire.

-La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui vous battrez Dame Aimëe !

-Je vous le souhaite mon ami ! »

Alors que la joie était de mise ils virent tous passer Aragorn a une vitesse folle. Il se dirigeait vers la salle du trône. Sans perdre de temps tous s'élancèrent vers la salle principale. Ils arrivèrent à temps pour entendre le rodeur clamer haut et fort :

« Les feux d'alarmes de Minas Tirith ! Les feux d'alarme sont allumés, le Gondor appelle à l'aide. »

Tous étaient maintenant pendu aux lèvres du roi.

« Et le Rohan répondra. »

* * *

 _*Aranel : Princesse_


	16. Chapitre 15

_Salut à tous et bonne année ! En ce début de 2020 voici le chapitre 15~ L'histoire avance et j'ai pratiquement écrit tous les chapitres… Il y en aura environ 20 en comptant l'épilogue Après je prévois de réécrire les premiers chapitres pour qu'ils ressemblent un peu plus aux derniers (plusieurs années s'étant écoulé entre le début de cette histoire et la fin j'espère m'être assez améliorer pour que cela se voit.) et après pourquoi pas y ajouter une suite… Je commence à y penser sincèrement, vous en pensez quoi ?_

 _Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Bonne lecture~_

* * *

Tout se passa très vite. L'effervescence se propagea dans toute la ville. Le roi donna des ordres a ses généraux. Eomer fut chargé de rassembler l'armer à Dunaro. Gamelin traversera le Ridermark et feras quérir tous les hommes disponibles.

Alors que les ordres fusée, Aimëe se précipita dans sa chambre où elle y récupéra ses affaires. Elle ne prit que le stricte nécessaire, emporta son arc et son armure, laissant sur place ce qui l'aurait importuné plus qu'autre chose. Rapidement elle rejoignit ses camarades qui préparé leurs chevaux. Lorsqu'Aranwë la vit arriver il comprit immédiatement son attention. Il vint rapidement à sa rencontre.

« _Aimëe tu ne viens pas avec nous. Déclara-t-il._

 _\- Je te demande pardon ? Répondit l'elleth, surprise._

 _\- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, princesse._

 _\- Je veux me battre Aranwë._

 _\- Je n'aurais pas la possibilité de te protéger sur le champ de bataille, je ne peux pas me permettre que tu sois blessée ou même pire._

 _\- Je sais me défendre tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de me surveiller tous le temps._

 _\- C'est mon devoir Aimëe, je suis ton gardien, je dois te protéger._

 _\- Tu n'as plus besoin de me protégée Aranwë, j'ai appris à me battre, je sais comment résister. Je maitrise ma magie de plus en plus. Grace à nos amis, grâce à toi… Je ne suis plus une petite princesse sans défense… Alors que tu acceptes ou non, je viendrais. »_

Aranwë ne savait que dire. A bout d'argument il n'eut d'autre solution que de s'avouer vaincu. Aimëe posa un regard chaleureux sur son ami pour lui signaler qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Au fond de l'écurie elle retrouva Legolas et Gimli. En dépit de la querelle qui relie ces deux peuples, l'elfe et le nain sembler passer beaucoup de temps ensemble. Cela fit sourire l'elleth. S'approchant d'eux, Legolas posa ses yeux sur la princesse.

« J'ai entendu ce que vous disiez à notre ami, vous avez raison. Commença-t-il.

\- Je l'espère de tout cœur à vrai dire. Répondit l'elleth, tout de même inquiète.

\- Oh vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, je suis là pour vous surveillez moi ! Déclara Gimli. »

Les deux elfes regardèrent le nain d'un même mouvement. Remarquant la pause qui c'était fait Gimli leva les yeux et croisa ceux des elfes. Il se demanda alors s'il n'était pas en trop.

« Bon et bien je vais voir si j'ai de la place sur la monture d'Aragorn. Fini-t-il par dire. »

Gimli s'éclipsa alors sous les regards rieurs de ses grands amis. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux ils n'arrivèrent pas à se regarder. Aimëe ne s'avait pas quoi dire, elle avait envie de rester près de lui, sa seule présence calmer ses angoisses.

« Chevaucherez-vous avec moi, Limpedhiel ? Demanda soudainement Legolas.

\- Oui, avec plaisir. Dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. Entendre ce surnom me fait toujours bizarre.

\- Depuis votre exploit lors de la bataille, votre nom est sur toutes les lèvres. Vous êtes connue comme la princesse du feu, Limpedhiel.

\- Je ferais tout pour mériter cette appellation. Déclara-t-elle, sûre de ses capacités. »

Un cor signifia le départ de l'armée. Aimëe et Legolas grimpèrent sur leur monture très rapidement et rejoignirent leurs compagnons au-devant du cortège. Les chevaux se mirent à galoper et le voyage commença.

Après plusieurs heures de chevauchez ils arrivèrent sur un grand terrain de terre, entourer de montagne. Déjà des milliers de tente c'était installer, les soldats appeler avaient pour la plupart répondu.

La voix d'Eomer s'éleva dans les airs, il ordonna aux généraux de se rassembler. Le roi demanda le nombre de soldats et de cavaliers que l'armer compter. Les hommes lui répondirent. Le cortège continua son avancer et ils s'arrêtèrent sur un point culminant.

Aimëe descendit d'Ailish suivi de Legolas. Elle lui flatta l'encolure avant d'observer le campement. A quelques pas d'elle le roi parla.

« Six milles lances… moins de la moitié de ce que j'espérer.

\- Six milles ne seront pas suffisantes pour perses les lignes du Mordor. Répondit Aragorn.

\- D'autre viendrons. Affirma Théoden avant de se détourner.

\- Chaque heure perdue accélère la défaite du Gondor. Nous avons jusqu'à l'aube, après nous devrons partirent. »

Théoden hocha la tête avant de partir. Aimëe lança un regard a son ami. Aragorn sembler vraiment toucher par la détresse du Gondor. Il croisa son regard et hocha la tête pour la rassurer. La princesse quitta la vallée des yeux et elle s'avança dans le dédale de tente. Tout autour d'elle les chevaux s'agitaient. Avec des paroles elfiques Aimëe essaya d'apaiser l'un d'entre eux. Près d'elle, elle entendit la voix de Legolas s'approchant d'Eomer et Gimli qui l'accompagner.

« Les chevaux sont agité et les hommes silencieux. Déclara l'elfe.

\- La tension monte, à l'ombre de la montagne. Répondu Eomer. »

Eomer tourna le visage vers un chemin escarper dans la montagne. Ce passage fit frissonner Aimëe qui se rapprocha naturellement de Legolas.

« Cette route, là, commença Gimli, où conduit-elle ?

\- C'est la route de Dimholt, la porte sous la montagne.

\- Aucun de ceux qui s'y sont aventurer n'est revenu. Cette montagne est maléfique. »

Un frisson parcourra le corps de l'elleth que Legolas remarqua. Il posa sur elle un regard qui se voulait rassurant.

« Tout vas bien Legolas. Rassura-t-elle. »

Aranwë arriva près du petit groupe alors qu'Eomer se détourna.

« Allons trouver de quoi manger. Déclara-t-il. »

L'elleth le suivi alors que le soleil se coucher à l'horizon. Des petits feux aux quatre coins du campement firent leur apparition et les membres de la communauté se retrouvèrent à manger autour de l'un d'entre eux.

Aimëe était installer aux côtés d'Aranwë et de Gimli et Legolas se trouver à son vis-à-vis en compagnie d'Aragorn. Alors qu'ils essayaient de manger à leur faim avec le peu de nourriture qu'ils possédaient Aimëe laissa son regard parcourir le campement.

Peu de temps après l'elleth vit Eowyn se dirigeait vers eux et plus précisément vers Aragorn. Arriver à ses côtés Eowyn demanda à parler au rodeur. Aragorn se leva et ils se décalèrent quelque peu du petit groupe. Aimëe ne les lâcha pas du regard, depuis qu'elle avait compris les sentiments d'Eowyn pour son ami, l'elleth observer chaque interaction qu'ils entretenaient. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait surement pas le faire, qu'Aragorn arriverait à faire comprendre à la jeune femme qu'il ne se passerait jamais rien entre eux. Mais elle connaissait aussi la personnalité du rodeur qui ne se doutait peut-être même pas de l'effet qu'il produisait sur la jeune femme. Quand ils se séparèrent Aragorn revint vers eux et Eowyn commença à retourner sous sa tente. L'elleth ne réfléchissait plus alors qu'elle se levait sous les regards étonnés de ses compagnons. Elle ne se retourna pas et parti rejoindre très rapidement la jeune humaine.

Lorsque Eowyn remarqua l'elleth elle l'invita à rentrer avec elle dans sa tente. Aimëe accepta mais lorsqu'elle fut entrée elle se demanda comment enclencher la discussion. Elle voulait expliquer à la jeune femme que ses sentiments ne l'amènerait a rien mais elle ne voulait pas non plus briser une possible future amitié. Elle hésita quelques instants mais sous le regard interrogateur d'Eowyn elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière.

« Vous ne devriez pas trop espéré. Commença-t-elle.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ?

\- J'ai remarqué vos sentiments, envers Aragorn. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous mépreniez. Aragorn est un ami de longue date et il-

\- Vous l'aimez ? Coupa Eowyn.

\- Aragorn ? Non, bien sûr que non. C'est seulement un ami ou un petit frère mais il aime ma sœur… et ma sœur l'aime éperdument.

\- Je ne parle pas du Seigneur Aragorn. Mais de l'elfe, Seigneur Legolas. Expliqua la jeune femme. »

Aimëe eu un temps d'arrêt. Pourquoi parler de Legolas tout d'un coup ? Est-ce une manière de détourner la conversation ?

« Ça n'a rien avoir. Je venais vous parlez de vous. Bredouilla-t-elle.

\- Alors cela est plutôt comique. Vous venez me parlez de mes sentiments sans même remarquer les vôtres. »

Aimëe ne savait que répondre. Elle ne s'était jamais demander quel sentiment la relier à Legolas. Elle savait qu'elle l'apprécier beaucoup, c'était indéniable mais l'aimer ? L'elleth se sentait perdu, elle en avait même perdu le fil de la conversation. Eowyn reprit finalement la parole.

« Si nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire je vous demanderais de sortir. »

Aimëe ne s'y opposa pas et sorti sans un mot de la tente. Et bien, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé cette entrevue. A l'extérieur Aranwë l'attendait, Aimëe s'avança vers lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le gardien.

\- Oh, rien d'important… »

Aranwë n'insista pas.

« Ta tente a était monté, allons nous coucher. »

Sans un mot les deux elfes se dirigèrent vers la tente de l'elleth. Aranwë s'arrêta devant. Il informa Aimëe qu'il serait installé devant la tente si elle avait besoin de lui. Après s'être souhaiter une bonne nuit Aimëe parti s'allonger sur son lit d'appoint. Elle n'arriva pas à fermer les yeux, les paroles d'Eowyn lui trotter dans la tête. Legolas… Etait-elle amoureuse du prince ? Ses jougs rosirent à cette pensée. Il est vrai qu'elle apprécier énormément être prêt de lui, que sa simple présence la rassurer. Que chaque petite intention que le prince avait envers elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Ou alors serait-ce Legolas en lui-même qui lui plaisait ?

Aimëe ferma les yeux, elle avait l'impression d'être redevenu une petite elfe qui tombe amoureuse pour la première fois. Finalement le sommeil ne la rattrapa pas et l'elleth attrapa l'un des livres qu'elle avait emportées avec elle.

La nuit était bien avancée lorsqu'un cavalier grimpa jusqu'au sommet de la montagne où se trouvaient les tentes. Aragorn fut réveillé d'un rêve étrange où Arwen lui était apparu. Un garde l'informa que le roi Théoden le faisait quérir. Le rodeur s'habilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la tente du roi. Arrivé à l'intérieur, un homme encapuchonné prenait place sur une chaise. Le roi choisis de laisser les deux hommes parler seul. Lorsqu'il fut sorti l'homme encapuchonné se leva et laissa apparaître son visage. Reconnaissant le Seigneur Elrond, Aragorn le salua en se courbant un peu.

« Je viens de la part d'une personne que j'adore. Commença Elrond »

Aragorn ouvrit de grand yeux. Y avait-il un problème avec Arwen, comme dans son songe passé ?

« Arwen est mourante. Elle ne survivra pas longtemps au mal qui se répand du Mordor. La lumière de l'étoile du soir s'éteint, ses forces diminue d'autant que grandi le pouvoir de Sauron. La vie d'Arwen est désormais lié au destin de l'anneau. L'ombre est sur nous Aragorn, la fin est proche.

\- Ce ne seras pas notre fin mais celle de Sauron. Argumenta le rodeur.

\- La guerre vous attend mais pas la victoire. Les armés de Sauron marchent sur Minas Tirith, ça vous le savez. Mais en secret ils envoient d'autre force qui arriverons par le fleuve, ils seront dans la cité dans deux jours. Vous n'êtes pas assez nombreux, vous avez grand besoin d'hommes.

\- Il n'y en a pas. Affirma Aragorn.

\- Il y a ceux qui demeurent dans la montagne. »

Comme pour accentuer la dangerosité de la demande une bourrasque de vent fit s'envoler les draps de la tente.

« Des meurtries, des traitres, vous les enrôleriez pour se battre ? Ils ne croient en rien, ils n'obéissent à personne ! Déclara Aragorn.

\- Ils obéiront au roi du Gondor. »

Et de son pan de cape il y sortie une épée nommé Anduril, forger avec les fragments de Narsil. L'homme qui peut exercer le pouvoir de cette épée peut rassembler une armée plus meurtrière que toute celles qui ont foulé cette terre. Elrond demanda au rodeur de prendre la route de Dimholt et de rassembler cette armée. Aragorn accepta et rangea l'épée dans son fourreau.

« Une dernière chose. Arrêta Elrond. Comment se porte ma fille ?

Aimëe est entre de bonne main, ses pouvoirs augmentent jour après jour… Commença Aragorn, rassurant l'elfe. Et… je n'ai pu m'empêcher de remarquer le lien qui l'uni a Legolas. Ils s'apprécient plus qu'ils ne l'imaginent. Termina-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bien, c'est très bien… Prenez soin d'elle. Demanda-t-il. »

Aragorn acquiesça. Ils se séparèrent très rapidement et Aragorn se dirigea vers son cheval qu'il prépara.

De son point d'observation, Aranwë remarqua le rodeur s'éclipser. Legolas, assis près de lui, le vis aussi.

« Où va-t-il ? Demanda le gardien.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir. Déclara Legolas en se levant. »

Ce fut Gimli qui arrêta le rodeur alors que Legolas partie prévenir l'elleth. Lorsqu'il entra dans la tente il la retrouva assoupi sur une méridienne, un livre reposant dans ses bras. Lorsqu'elle entendu le bruissement des pans de la tente Aimëe ouvra un œil. Elle observa l'elfe s'approcher, encore un peu endormie.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Aragorn s'en vas, nous devrions le suivre. »

Cette information fit se réveiller l'elleth qui se leva d'un coup.

« Quoi ? Mais où va-t-il ? »

Sans attendre de réponse Aimëe se dirigea vers la sortie. Une fois dehors elle vit Aragorn, Aranwë et Gimli. Elle s'approcha très rapidement du petit groupe.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle au rodeur.

\- Aimëe… Pas cette fois, cette fois vous restez. Vous aussi Gimli.

\- Ignorez-vous tout de l'opiniâtrer des nains ? Demanda Legolas qui venait d'arriver avec Ailish.

\- Il va falloir l'accepter, nous venons avec vous, l'ami. Décréta Gimli. »

Aragorn s'avoua vaincu mais aussi très heureux de ne pas être seul cette fois encore. Sans attendre plus, chacun grimpa sur sa monture. Aimëe remarqua qu'Aranwë ne se préparé pas. Elle s'approcha alors de lui.

« Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Je vais rester, s'ils nous voient tous partir j'ai peur qu'ils perdent espoir. Expliqua le gardien.

\- Très bien… »

Aranwë lui tendis son épée et son arc qu'elle attrapa. Elle les enfila rapidement avant de regarder son gardien, heureuse qu'ils aient repris une relation normale.

« Aller vas-y, je sais que tu meurs d'envie d'y aller. »

Avant de se détourner l'elleth prit son ami dans ses bras, oubliant tout malaise. Elle rejoignit ses compagnons et monta derrière Legolas sur Ailish alors que Gimli s'installa avec Aragorn. Alors qu'ils passaient entre les tentes, les soldats les regardèrent avancer, leur yeux remplis d'incompréhensions. Ils approchèrent du chemin de Dimholt et Aimëe retint son souffle.

Le jour se leva alors que les compagnons continuer leur ascension. Legolas conta l'histoire des morts de la route de Dimholt. Ces soldats qui avaient juré allégeance au dernier roi du Gondor mais qui avait déserter lorsqu'ils leur furent demander de se battre. Alors Isildur les avaient maudits, souhaitant qu'ils n'aient aucun répit jusqu'à l'accomplissement de leurs serments. L'elleth connaissait cette histoire, elle l'avait appris il y a très longtemps dans l'un de ses livres.

Après plusieurs heures de chevauchez ils durent descendre de cheval, le chemin devenant plus escarper. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant une ouverture dans la montagne. Ils approchèrent silencieusement.

« La chaleur de mon sang semble s'être dérobé. Déclara Gimli a mis voix. »

Aimëe posa une main sur l'épaule du nain pour le rassurer mais elle était aussi effrayée que lui.

« La voix est close, elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts et les morts la gardent, la voix est close. Lu l'elfe. »

Un puissant vent s'engouffra entre les parois, le bruit qu'il fit ressembla à une respiration profonde. Les chevaux furent effrayés et les compagnons n'arrivèrent pas à les maintenir. Dans un dernier espoir Aragorn appela son étalon mais celui-ci était déjà loin.

Le vent qui les entourés ne se calma pas. Aragorn se tourna face à la porte et déclara :

« Je ne crains pas la mort. »

Il entra ensuite sans hésiter dans la grotte. La respiration d'Aimëe se fit plus rapide. Une peur s'immisça en elle. Le remarquant, Legolas tendis sa main à l'elleth qui pris une grande inspiration avant de s'en saisir. Ils entrèrent finalement à leur tour.

« Voilà bien une chose inuit. Des elfes accepteraient d'aller sous terre mais un nain ne l'oserait pas. Hm je n'ai jamais entendu cela ! Déclara Gimli avant de s'engouffrer. »

L'intérieur de la grotte fut évidement sombre. Aragorn trouva une torche mais il n'avait rien pour l'allumer. Il se tourna vers Legolas qui était juste derrière lui, il savait qu'Aimëe se trouver près de lui.

« Aimëe, arriverait tu as allumé cette torche ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je vais essayer. »

Aragorn lui présenta la torche. L'elleth frotta son index et son pousse entre eux pour créer de la chaleur. Avec claquement de doigt elle fit apparaitre une flamme à l'extrémité. Elle dirigea la flamme sur la torche qui s'alluma. L'elleth se sentie fière d'elle-même.

« C'est parfait. Continuons. Déclara Aragorn. »

Sans attendre Aragorn repris la route. Legolas et Aimëe s'échangèrent un regard.

« Vous maitrisez votre magie de mieux en mieux. Félicita Legolas. »

L'elleth le remercie dans un sourire et ils reprirent la route. Aragorn illumina un passage qui était bloquer par des centaines de crânes. Aimëe grimaça mais continua sa route. Après être passé sur un chemin joncher de crâne et de fumer ils débouchèrent dans une grande pièce voutée où se dessiner l'entrer d'une cité.

Les compagnons observèrent les lieux, sur leur garde lorsqu'une voix sortie des tréfonds de la grotte se fit entendre.

« Qui pénètre dans mon domaine ? »

Ils se tournèrent tous vers la forme verdâtre qui apparut. Il s'agissait d'un fantôme dont le corps semblait décomposer.

« Une personne à qui vous devez allégeance. Déclara Aragorn.

\- Les morts ne tolèrent pas que les vivants passent.

\- Vous me tolérez, moi. »

Dans un rire sinistre, qui se répercuta sur les parois, une armée de morts fit son apparition tout autour du petit groupe.

« La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont mort et les morts la gardent. La voie est close. Déclara le mort. Maintenant vous allez mourir. »

Les morts se rapprochèrent dangereusement du groupe. Legolas tira une flèche qui passa au travers du fantôme sans rien lui faire.

« Je vous sommes d'accomplir votre serment. Ordonna le rodeur.

\- Il n'y a que le roi du Gondor qui puisse me l'ordonner. »

Le mort attaqua Aragorn qui para le coup avec l'épée d'Isildur.

« La lame a été briser !

\- Elle a été reforger. »

Aragorn attrapa le fantôme à la gorge et le poussa. Plus aucun d'entre eux n'attaqua.

« Battez-vous pour nous et regagner votre honneur. Que dites-vous ? Demanda Aragorn tous en avançant dans leur rang. Que dites-vous ?

\- Ah, vous perdez votre temps Aragorn. Ils n'ont pas eu d'honneur dans la vie, ils n'en auront pas plus dans la mort. Dit Gimli.

\- Je suis l'héritier d'Isildur, battez-vous pour moi et je considèrerais votre serment comme accomplie. Que dites-vous ! Insista Aragorn. »

Dans un nouveau rire sinistre les morts disparurent. Aragorn continua d'insister, ils leurs fallait absolument cette aide. Gimli prit de rage les traita de traitre alors qu'ils disparaissaient déjà. Le sol se mit soudainement à gronder et des crânes roulèrent à leurs pieds. Bientôt il eut une véritable avalanche de cranes qui obligea la communauté a sortirent de la caverne.

Lorsqu'ils furent enfin à l'air libre un autre triste spectacle les attendit. Sur le fleuve une dizaine de bateau accoster sur les terres du Gondor et les villes alentours brûler de leur passage. Déçu et triste de ne pas avoir réussi à trouver cette aide temps attendu pour sauver son peuple Aragorn s'écroula au sol, les larmes aux yeux. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regardait l'horreur.

Alors que tous soupiraient de désespoir, un bruissement fit se relever le rodeur. Le roi des morts fit son apparition, faisant face à Aragorn.

« On se battra. »


	17. Chapitre 16

_Bonjour/Bonsoir! Voici le chapitre 16~ J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésiter pas a donner votre avis, c'est vraiment agréable d'avoir des retours! Bonne lecture~_

* * *

L'espoir repris vit dans le cœur des compagnons alors que les morts étaient prêts à se battre. Ce ne fut pas la seule bonne nouvelle car un cris qu'Aimëe ne connaissait que trop bien déchira le ciel. Levant les yeux elle vit Alian arriver. Elle courut à sa rencontre alors qu'il atterrissait, ses ailes soulevant la terre.

« _Contente de te revoir mon ami ! Tu arrives toujours au bon moment._ Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

 _\- Je t'avais bien dit que je serais là pour toi, petite elfe._ »

Revenant vers le petit groupe en compagnie de griffon, elle vit qu'ils chercher un plan d'attaque.

« Nous allons les attendre sur la berge. Tirons un coup de semence, s'ils refusent d'abandonner, les morts attaquerons. Lorsque la flotte sera à nous, nous utiliserons leurs bateaux pour nous rendre à Minas Tirith, où nos amis nous attendent.

\- Je peux leur faire peur avec Alian ? Demanda innocemment l'elleth. »

Chacun acquiesça. Ils entamèrent alors la descente d'un pas rapide et déterminer. Arriver sur la berge ils se placèrent en ligne. Aimëe monta sur Alian qui s'envola sur la colline la plus proche, attendant son moment. Ils ne leurs fallut pas attendre longtemps avant de voir apparaître les premiers bateaux pirates.

« Vous n'irez pas plus loin. Clama haut et fort Aragorn. »

Intriguer par cette voix venue de nulle part le capitaine se leva et s'approcha du bord.

« Vous n'entrerez pas au Gondor. »

Des rires fusèrent sur le bateau.

« Qui êtes-vous pour nous interdire le passage ? Demanda le capitaine, rieur. »

Aimëe vit Aragorn demander quelque chose à Legolas alors que ce dernier banda son arc. D'un petit coup dans l'arc de son ami, Gimli fit dévier la trajectoire de la flèche qui vint se nicher dans le torse de l'un des pirates.

« Et voilà l'ami, on vous avait prévenu ! Préparez-vous à être aborder ! Déclara le nain.

\- Aborder ? Par vous et quelle armée ?

\- Cette armée-ci. Répondit Aragorn, le ton calme. »

Comme pour lancé l'attaque Alian hurla a plein poumons alors que les morts attaquer les navires. Rapidement les bateaux furent vidés de tout être vivant. Les compagnons montèrent à bord et Aimëe atterrissait sur le pont. Lorsqu'elle fut descendue du griffon elle s'approcha de ses amis.

« Dans combien de temps arrivons-nous ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Si nous voguons rapidement nous devrions arriver demain dans la matinée. Répondit Aragorn.

\- Aussi tard… La bataille doit déjà faire rage. Réfléchissait-elle à haute voix.

\- Oui surement… Répondit Legolas. »

Aragorn se dirigea vers l'avant du navire, laissant les deux elfes discuter.

« J'ai l'impression de ne servir à rien ici. Déclara Aimëe.

\- Je vous comprends… Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de naviguer. Lui répondit le prince.

\- Moi j'ai un autre choix. Rappela l'elleth, posant son regard sur Alian. »

Legolas suivi le regard de l'elleth. Il comprit que cette dernière avait en tête de rejoindre le champ de bataille par les airs. Il prit peur tout d'un coup. Il s'avait qu'Aimëe était capable de se défendre mais la laisser partir sur le champ de bataille seule lui parut tout d'un coup impossible. Il prit une inspiration. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'attendre ici si son cœur lui crier de partirent rejoindre le combat. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment.

« Puis-je vous demandez quelque chose ? Demanda tout d'un coup Legolas. »

Aimëe tourna son regard vers lui et hocha la tête ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

« Promettez-moi qu'il ne vous arrivera rien là-bas. Je me refuse de vous perdre… Déclara-t-il. »

A cette instant Aimëe le trouva touchant. Elle lui sourit, souhaitant apaiser ses appréhensions.

« Je vous le promets, Legolas. Dit-elle finalement »

Ils ne se dirent rien pendant quelques instants, plongeant seulement leur regard dans celui de l'autre.

« Allez-y, je préviens Aragorn pour vous. »

Elle le remercia et finalement Legolas la salua d'un mouvement de tête avant de s'éclipser. Aimëe afficha un grand sourire, le regardant s'éloigner avant de se dirigeais vers Alian.

« _Allons-nous battre !_ Déclara-t-elle dans sa direction.

 _\- Avec plaisir_. Répondit-il alors qu'elle grimpait sur lui. »

Elle s'envola alors et ses compagnons l'observa s'éloigner dans les nuages.

« Et bien, notre petite princesse a bien grandi. Observa Gimli, appuyer sur sa hache. »

L'elfe et le rodeur acquiescèrent d'un même mouvement de tête.

* * *

Le soleil se lever à peine alors que les cavaliers du Rohan s'approcher du champ de bataille. Tous retenaient leurs souffles devant l'affreux spectacle des armées du Mordor. Le roi donna des ordres a ses généraux. Il entama un discours, parcourant ses troupes.

« Ne craignez aucune obscurité, debout cavalier de Théoden ! Les lances seront secouées, les boucliers voleront en éclats ! Une journée de l'épée, une journée rouge ! Avant que le soleil ne se lève ! »

Les soldats pointèrent leurs lances et Théoden frappa sur celle-ci avec son épée, comme pour encourager ses troupes.

« Au galops, courez, courez à la ruine et à la fin du monde ! A mort ! »

Tous les soldats reprirent ces mots d'une même voix.

« Pour Eoningas ! »

En même temps que le roi hurler ces mots, Alian hurla à son tour. Survolant le champ de bataille. Le roi leva les yeux et murmura avant de démarrer.

« Limpedhiel... A l'attaque ! »

* * *

Aimëe arriva au-dessus du champ de bataille. Elle vit les troupes du Rohan charger. Elle s'approcha des orcs qui pointer eux aussi leurs lances et elle utilisa ses pouvoirs pour ébranler leurs défenses. Lorsque les soldats arrivèrent sur l'ennemis ces derniers ne purent se protéger. Elle s'éloigna, survolant la bataille. L'elleth sortie son arc et enflamma ses flèches avant de tirer. Les armées la prirent en chasse. Alian esquiva la plupart des flèches lancer sur lui. Aimëe sortie son épée de son fourreau et se concentra. Elle essaya de se rappeler les entrainements de Legolas. Faire ressortir la rage, la contrôler pour l'utiliser comme une arme. Elle ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles brillèrent d'un rouge flamboyant et elle parvint à enflammer son épée. Du haut de son griffon elle frappa l'ennemi, l'enflammant, le faisant brûler. A force de persévérance les cavaliers du Rohan réussir à faire reculer les orcs vers le fleuve. Des sourires apparurent sur les visages et certains hurler de joie. Mais la joie fut de courte de durée. Un cor résonna et au loin une armée d'oliphant firent leurs apparitions. Aimëe ouvrit de grand yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu d'animaux aussi grand et imposant.

« _Attaquons de front_. Déclara L'elleth a Alian »

Alian s'élança dans un cris qu'Aimëe imita, rassemblant ses forces. Au sol les cavaliers se mirent à charger à leur tour. Arriver au-dessus de l'un des oliphants l'elleth utilisa le feu, le laissant se propager, brulant la gigantesque scelle de bois que porter l'animal. Tuant les hommes jucher dessus.

Au sol Eomer utilisa sa lance qui tua l'homme qui en conduisait un autre. L'oliphant fut dévié de sa trajectoire et vint percuter l'un de ses congénères, tous deux s'écroulant au sol.

Sur un autre oliphant Aimëe vit Aranwë grimper et rejoindre l'embarcation. Il tua tout Homme qui se présenta a lui.

« _Je vais aider Aranwë._ Déclara Aimëe.

 _\- Tu es sûr ?_ Demanda Alian.

 _\- Fait moi confiance… »_

Alian piqua alors vers l'oliphant. Aimëe passa une jambe par-dessus son col pour pouvoir plus facilement descendre. Lorsqu'ils furent prêts de l'animal les hommes les visèrent. Elle utilisa sa magie pour les repousser et pouvoir sauter à terre sans trop de problème. A peine fut-elle sur ses pieds qu'elle fut attaquée. L'elleth utilisa le même procéder pour se battre. Elle enflamma sa lame et combattit. Bientôt elle eut rejoint Aranwë et ils se battirent ensemble, ils se découvrirent une parfaite harmonie de combat.

« _Il faut faire céder leurs cordes_. Déclara Aranwë »

Aimëe hocha la tête, montrant qu'elle avait compris. De là où ils se trouvaient ils n'avaient aucune façon d'atteindre les bonnes cordes. De ses pensée l'elleth appela Alian à l'aide. Le griffon s'approcha alors à toute vitesse. Aranwë couvrit les arrières de l'elleth qui s'approcha le plus près possible du rebord. D'un cri Alian prévint de son arriver. Alors qu'il approcher un cri humain effraya l'elleth. Ce retournant Aimëe vit avec effrois la lame transpercer la jambe gauche du gardien.

« Aranwë ! Hurla-t-elle. »

L'elfe se releva tant bien que mal et tua son attaquant d'un coup d'épée. Alors qu'Aimëe grimper sur le griffon Aranwë s'élança vers elle. Il utilisa ses dernières forces pour se propulsé en dehors de la selle. Le griffon le rattrapa au vol, le gardien atterrissant sur le ventre retenu de peu par l'elleth. Il se replaça tant bien que mal et s'agrippa a l'elleth.

« Rapproche-toi d'eux Alian. Demanda l'elleth. »

Le griffon s'exécuta, se rapprochant le plus vite possible des cordes qui maintenaient leur embarcation en place. D'un grand coup d'épée Aranwë trancha les cordes, entrainant la chute des hommes du sud.

« Il faut abattre l'oliphant. Déclara Aranwë. »

Aimëe guida Alian au-dessus de l'animal.

« Tient toi aux liens. Ordonna l'elleth a son ami.

\- Quoi ? Non je m'occupe de l'oliphant !

\- Tu es blessé ! Laisse-moi faire. Termina Aimëe en se relevant. »

L'elleth se leva prudemment, tenant debout sur le griffon. Ce dernier s'abaissa le plus possible et Aimëe bondi sur l'oliphant. Elle se rattrapa prestement, évitant une chute de plusieurs mètres, avant de se relever. Essayant de garder l'équilibre elle évolua sur l'animal jusqu'à rejoindre sa tête. Lorsqu'elle fut au-dessus de son coup elle attrapa son épée et l'enflamma avant de la plonger dans le coup de l'animal. Sous la douleur l'oliphant fit une embardée, projetant l'elleth sur le côté. Heureusement maintenus par l'épée, l'elleth s'accrocha. Sous la force de son poids, l'épée commença à s'abaisser. Les pieds dans le vide Aimëe observer les alentours à toute vitesse, cherchant un moyen de se sortir de ce pétrin. L'oliphant continuer de tourner et de foncer dangereusement sur l'un de ses congénères. Un nouveau soubresaut la fit lâcher le manche.

Alian accéléra l'allure, passant entre les oliphants qui approcher l'un de l'autre. Aranwë hurla le non de l'elleth et tendis la main. Aimëe fit de même et attrapa la main de son gardien qu'elle agrippa à deux mains, le cœur battant a cent à l'heure. Alian s'éleva dans les aires alors que les oliphants se percutés. Aranwë tira sur son bras, remontant la princesse qui vint s'installer derrière lui. Enfin en sécurité Aimëe vit une marée verte envahir le champ de bataille et la cité, tuant les derniers guerriers ennemis.

« Qu'es ce que c'est ? Demanda Aranwë.

\- Les morts de Dimholt, Aragorn est arriver. Répondit l'elleth. »

Epuiser Aimëe posa sa tête sur le dos de son ami, fermant les yeux.

« C'est fini… »

Lorsque la bataille fut finie, Aragorn faisait face au roi des morts.

« Libérez-nous… Demanda-t-il.

\- Mauvaise idée. Déclara Gimli. Très pratique ces aides de camps, même s'ils sont morts.

\- Vous nous avez donner votre parole.

\- Je considère votre serment comme accompli. Allez, soyez en paix. Termina Aragorn. »

L'homme sembla soulager, dans un souffle ils disparurent tous.

Au même moment Alian atterris près d'eux. Aimëe sauta à peine fut-il au sol. Elle vit Legolas, dos à elle. C'était maintenant, elle le savait. Il lui avait fallu du temps mais maintenant elle l'avait compris. Elle aimait Legolas de tous son être et il fallait qu'il le sache. Elle se mit à courir dans sa direction.

« Legolas ! Hurla-t-elle. »

L'elfe se retourna alors qu'elle arriver. Aimëe n'hésita pas une seconde alors qu'elle plongeait dans ses bras. Legolas la rattrapa et la serra fort contre lui. Aimëe ferma les yeux, profitant du moment. Ils finirent par se décaler mais ne sa lâchèrent pas pour autant.

« Vous n'avez rien… Dit Legolas.

\- Je vous l'avais promis… »

Gimli, à leurs côtés, fut surpris de ce rapprochement soudain. Il détourna le regard.

« Je crois que suis de trop. Déclara-t-il avant de s'éloigner. »

Legolas plongea son regard dans celui de l'elleth qui lui souriait. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il rapprocha son visage d'Aimëe. Mais lorsqu'il fut prêt il s'arrêta, demandant permission. L'elleth hocha la tête, elle n'attendait que cela.

« Je vous aime… Annonça Legolas. »

Pour toute réponse Aimëe déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baisé ne dura que quelques secondes mais cela fut assez pour que l'elleth en perde ses moyens. Elle eut l'impression que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Heureusement Legolas était là pour la soutenir. Ce petit moment eut le mérite de les faire rire.

Gandalf, qui avait aperçu la scène, souris.

« Voilà une histoire qui finit bien. Déclara le magicien. »

Aimëe coula son regard vers lui alors qu'elle poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Legolas.

Aranwë avait observer la scène lui aussi, alors qu'il se tenait prêt du griffon. Malgré tous il était heureux pour sa princesse, elle aurait droit à sa fin heureuse. Il ne dit rien mais soudainement il sentie la chaleur de son sang se dérober et sa tête se mit à tourner. Il se maintenait comme il le pouvait sur Alian qui se mit à hurler pour gagner l'intention des elfes.

Aimëe se retourna prestement et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement. Elle voyait son ami devenir livide. Lâchant Legolas, qui démarra à sa suite, elle se précipita vers Aranwë alors que celui-ci s'écrouler sur le sol. Elle le rattrapa de justesse, les genoux posés sur la terre. Legolas s'agenouilla près d'eux.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang… On doit l'amener à l'infirmerie tout de suite. Déclara l'elleth. »

Legolas aida alors le gardien à se relever puis il passa son bras par-dessus ses épaules. Aimëe fit la même chose du côté opposer et ensemble ils l'amenèrent le plus rapidement possible se faire soigner. Tout autour d'eux les soldats s'affairaient à retrouver des survivants.

Aimëe ne savait comment expliquer ce qu'elle avait ressentie durant cette journée. De l'impuissance, de l'adrénaline, il y avait aussi eu de la joie, énormément. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant c'était de la peur, celle de perdre un être chère, une nouvelle fois.


End file.
